


Good Girl

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tucked away in the darkness, stripped of everything you once knew as a child, you are used as nothing more than a deadly weapon. Who is this person that comes through the door?





	1. Chapter 1

 

It had been three days.

Three days since the door had budged. You knew how to tell time after all, you had lived in this darkness all your life.

No.

That wasn't right….

Before, you had had a family…

You had been sitting against the cold concrete wall, the damp ever your companion. It was always silent.

Until they came to get you. To feed you. Though you hadn’t heard a peep out of your handlers for days. Not that that was something new to you.

You were a weapon. Trained to kill. No remorse. No emotion. They gave you what you needed and you did it.

Sometimes you would target high profile marks. Politics, celebrities, drug lords.

At times it would be a household of people. Men, women, children, servants.

No one survived.

You didn't move when the ground shook beneath your feet. Didn't move when the concrete behind you groaned and shifted.

You were awaiting your handlers. You were awaiting your master. You were awaiting your orders.  
  
The door swung open and you tensed for a split second. Gustavo should be coming in….

There was nothing.

“DAMMIT DOG! MOVE!” came his voice from outside the door desperate, demanding.

You were on your feet, you knew when you were being beckoned. As you stepped forwards to comply you were jerked back, the cold metal collar at your neck keeping you from stepping any further.

“DOG! HEEL!” He cried.

A noise akin to a whimper sounded in the back of your neck and you looked around. You had to answer. If you didn't… Your eyes landed on the beds metal framing and you threw the padding aside breaking the frame easily and using it to stab at the concrete wall.

You had managed to dislodge the poorly attached stake that kept you grounded to the wall at all times. There was a gurgled scream from your master and you froze as you turned to the now silent door.

The hair on the back of your neck stood. You knew something was out there. A threat. It sensed you too and you waited crouching low to the ground, fist clenching the broken bed frame in one. With your free hand you pulled at the chain till you grasped the spiraled stake in your other. Y/e/c intently focused on the only escape from the room.

“Hello?” Came a deep voice. You narrowed your eyes but otherwise made no noise. “Steve, we have a situation.” There was a pause, “no, I don't think they had much of a choice being here. Have Nat rape them of what info they have, I will let you know what I find.”

He had seen you? Your eyes flickered to the slim slit between the door and the wall, sure enough you caught sight of silver before he moved forwards.

You let out a warning growl as you saw a boot come into vision. A gloved hand came into view, then a metal one. You cocked your head to the side.

“Slow and steady…” He murmured. Leather, you smelled it before you saw it. Black straps crossing his broad chest and black tactical pants stretched over thick thighs. He wore a mask-no a muzzle over his face. Slowly his gloved finger closed over it and he removed the muzzle.

He smiled at you as he entered the small room. Stance low, hands held up in front of him. “Names Bucky. You are?”

You coiled low, Gustavo’s orders clear. This was the enemy. You had to get to your master.

“He’s dead.” He seemingly read your thoughts.

No.

What were you to do now? You needed your master. A growl escaped you as you realized this stranger had stepped closer to you.

“Can you speak?” You pulled back, unsure of his voice. You had only ever heard orders, rough, harsh words. Disapproving tsks, beatings. Only to be rewarded when the kill was over. Never a kind touch.

“Shhh, its okay. Come with me, I’ll take care of you.” He was low, close to the ground.

You took the chance. You bolted, vaulting over him and into the familiar corridor outside your room. You skidded across concrete gravel and slid onto all fours.

When you looked up you met Gustavo’s lifeless brown eyes.

Bucky stepped out as you keened, loud and inhuman. You nudged the man on the floor with a hand. The man that had been calling for his dog. Were you his dog? Bucky reached down his metal hand closing around the chain that was on the floor.

He fell back as you turned snarling and pouncing on him. Your teeth clicked and clacked on the metal of his arm. You whined and fell back woeful eyes looking up at him. Bucky felt his chest constrict as you turned your back to him.

An open invitation to attack.

You turned your back on the stranger, moving to crouch by your master. A low whine leaving you.

“Come,” you flinched at the order. He was uncertain, you couldn’t obey such a man. “COME.” You whimpered looking up at him. Bucky bit back the urge to vomit. “Come now,” he commanded pulling on the chain a bit.

You cast a last glance at the man that had ruled your entire world. The one you had woken to everyday as a child. The one who trained you. The one who beat you. The one who commanded you. The one you had failed.

You let this strange man lead you away, walking stiffly behind him. You had never known what the next day held for you, you had always been certain of one thing though. You had always been certain Gustavo would be there.

You chanced one last look before the chain tugged you forwards and he was running, and you were running behind him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. Collar.

Click. “Kill”. Mission accomplished.

Cold. Collar. Click.

“Kill”. Mission accomplished.

Cold. Collar. Click. “Kill”. Mission accomplished.

Cold. Collar. Click. “Kill”. Mission accomplished.

Cold.

Collar…

Click…..

Natasha was jerked back just in time by Barnes as you woke with a start. She hit the wall as she saw your ‘restrained’ body wrap around his torso.

You had been sitting on the cold white tiled floor just a moment ago. Head lolled to the side in sleep, breathing even. You had been completely unconscious. She should have known better.

Green eyes snapped up as Bucky struggled against you, bodily slamming you against the hard concrete of the wall. He managed to get your zip tied wrists away from his throat.

“HEEL!” He shouted so loudly it reverberated off the walls.

You grunted and Bucky crashed you into the wall once again with enough force to make Natasha wince. “Heel!” Bucky didn't know if it would work but you finally slumped off him, sliding down his body till you knelt by his feet.

He stepped away from you and you dropped your head, a small whimper leaving you.

You had attacked your new master.

Natasha took Bucky’s offered hand and let him pull her up to her feet. “I told you not to come near her by yourself.”

“And Fury told me to come assess her,” she shot back. “What is she doing?”

Bucky felt his stomach drop as you stood still before him, back turned to him, shoulders hunched. “I think…she’s waiting for punishment.”

Natasha took in a breath. “Bucky we have to get her out of this..” She motioned to the collar.

Bucky nodded. He didn't know what to do. His hands shook as he reached out to touch you, you flinched at the contact but stood as still as possible.

You knew what happened if you tried to dodge a hit. You would be punished worse. You had to take your hits. You couldn't stop the shakes though.

Those large hands gently turned you around and the woman smiled at you, you backed away immediately. The man looked over and you felt panic arise. You were doing wrong! You needed to please your new master.

“Hey, its okay,” she cooed to you stepping forwards as she reached out to you slowly.

What was this?! You shrank back, eyes darting around the white room. Where were you?! Who were these people?! “Guuuussst,” you whined backing into the wall behind you.

“Gustavo Hernandez. The files said he was her handler, the man that you killed. They acquired her when she was barely eight years old. Jesus, Bucky. The violence she has endured…” The redhead shook her head clucking softly.

Bucky felt his chest tighten as your y/e/c eyes darted around the room. You were still disoriented and a small noise left you. “Guuuusst,” you whined crouching down into the corner.

“No,” he answered softly. “She’s looking for her handler? What are we supposed to do?” He asked looking over at Nat.

Nat sighed looking up at him as you moved restless. “You seem to be able to handle her.”

Bucky frowned, “he talked to her like a dog.” He shifted from foot to foot, “its the only way to get her to…obey, fuck. That makes me feel disgusting.”

Nat chewed her bottom lip. “Let’s try something?” Bucky looked at her nodding. “Stand over there,” she pointed to one side of the room while she stood opposite. “Now, call her,” Bucky raised an eyebrow. Nat turned to you and snapped her fingers. “COME,” she spoke a clear command.

You hesitated looking up at Bucky who didn’t say anything. “COME!” Nat snapped again.

You moved slowly head bent down. When he spoke. “Come,” you jerked your gaze up and your breathing quickened, you swallowed lips darting out to lick your lips. The redhead snapped her fingers again and you jerked towards her. “COME,” Bucky felt his stomach turn as you stumbled toward him.

It was him, he was your master. You dropped in front of his feet. Shoulder pressed to his leg in a sign of submission, head ducked down, and Bucky clenched his jaw. “No!” He exclaimed making you jump. He pulled you up till you were standing before him. “Stand! You’re not a dog! You’re a human being!” He cried out frustrated.

Natasha touched his arm causing Bucky to look over in confusion.

The look on his face confused you. He was yelling at you, he was angry, he would punish you. This was normal. The lady touching him? She was causing him discomfort?

Bucky shoved Nat behind him as you growled, his hand on your throat he slammed you into the wall before you could attack. “NO!” Bucky yelled pinning you there. You stilled, not fighting, not struggling, not even whimpering.

“Bucky,” Nat whispered. “Let her go,” she grasped his sides.

He realized your feet couldn't even scrape the floor where he had you pinned to the wall. “Get out. She will continue to try to attack you.” He barely looked over his shoulder at her.

You watched as the redhead left, shortly thereafter he did too. You circled the room.

Bed, sink, toilet.

This place was expensive.

You touched the white bedding, fingers grazing over the top. Brand new soft mattress. Looking around you quickly snatched the pillow. 'Soffffft,' you purred to yourself as you slid under the bed gripping tight to your treasure.

____

Steve found Bucky outside. “I take it it didn’t go well?”

Bucky rolled his eyes frustrated. “I cant do this!” He bit out.

“No one is making you Buck.”

“She needs help.”

Steve nodded, “agreed. Fury is going to move her to a facility.”

Bucky paced, “facility? He’s gonna get her help or is he just gonna use her?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall. “Steve no!” Bucky stopped his pacing. Steve shrugged his broad shoulders not saying a thing. “No, Steve…I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have to Buck. Nobody is forcing you. They will take her and I don’t know…find someone that will be able to handle her.” Steve answered shrugging his shoulders. He knew what he was saying and how it would affect his friend. If you had a chance to be normal ever, you would have to be here. More specifically with Bucky as you seemed to have bonded with him.

“Fuck.”

_______

You roused as the door clicked open, black boots coming into view. Pulling your feet in under you, you waited clutching your stolen prize to you chest.

“Come on there little one….come on out puppy!”

_____

Bucky glared, Steve hot on his heels as they made their way down the corridors. They could hear the commotion as they began to get closer a feeling of dread filling them.

He flinched when he heard you yelping as they came closer to your holding cell.

Three large men dragged you out, the zip ties were gone. Your hands were now tied behind you so tightly with rope, your hands were red turning an ugly shade of purple.

You struggled against the men, body thrashing as you dug your feet into the ground. You growled as the man in front of you jerked you forwards, the other two let you go causing you to fly forwards and crash into the wall face first, while using what Bucky could only guess was an animal control stick.

“Bucky-” Steve watched as his friend stalked right up to the man, grabbing the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

“How do you like that?!” Bucky growled pulling him away from the wall only to slam him into it again, “feel good?!” He let the man fall to the floor. “If you ever touch my girl again I will personally find pleasure in ripping out your throats myself!” The two men paled and fell back as Steve gave them orders to stand down.

You whimpered as Bucky knelt before you, tears staining your face. You had stayed for him, they had tried to take you away from your master. You had been a good girl though, you had managed to fight till he came.

His hands gentle on your face as he made you look up at him. He took in the black eye, your bruising cheek, the cut on your lip and he wanted to turn on the men and beat them till they resembled worse versions of what you looked like at the moment. Glancing over his shoulder made him smirk though, there were five men laying unconscious in the room you had been dragged from.

“All things considered I think you gave them a good run huh?” He asked you smiling.

Uncertain you mimicked his smile and he ran a thumb over your bruised cheek. Excitement hummed through you at the contact. You turned your face into his palm, nuzzling him. Bucky's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled, “ready to go?” He asked pulling the pole from around your neck. He pulled a knife out and you stilled eyes watchful as he slowly reached behind you.

You rested your head on his knee as you felt the tight restraints on your hands release, eyes closing in relief. A hum of appreciation leaving your throat.

“C'mon, lets go.” Bucky stood holding his hand out to you. You glanced over to the room, biting down onto your bottom lip. “Did you leave something in there?” He asked eyes curious. You nodded hesitantly, “go get it.”

You quickly rushed into the room, easily avoiding the bodies of the men and scurried under the bed reaching and claiming your pillow before hurrying back to his side.

Bucky shook his head and quickly grabbed your hand pulling you behind him. He walked past Steve with you. “I don’t wanna hear you griping later when this goes south,” he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky sighed as he led you to the floor he was staying on. Steve had the room next to his, two other rooms on this floor were unoccupied. He led you towards the nearest one, looking over his shoulder he smiled softly as he saw your eyes darting around taking in the new surroundings.

“Hey,” you jolted before ducking your head. “Hey,” he stopped walking and turned to you. He wasn’t sure what you were thinking or what you were feeling. Confusion maybe.

You shrank before him, free hand clutching the soft pillow tightly. He shook his head, “no, no, no,” he caught your elbow as you tried to pull away and down, quickly submitting. “No!” You flinched at the unintentional harshness in his voice. “No,” he repeated softer craning his neck to catch your gaze, “look at me when I talk to you yeah?” He sighed frustrated as your eyes immediately met his. He wanted you to do things on your own. Of your own free will. This was going to take awhile.

Bucky ran a hand over his face, “you stand got it? You’re not a dog.” You straightened almost immediately, he let out a growl and you flinched. What were you getting wrong? Your hold tightened on the pillow and an idea formed in your head.

Bucky jerked back in surprise as you thrust the pillow towards him. “What?” He was confused as you held it out for him again looking away almost petulantly. He let out a chuckle, “are you giving me your pillow?!” He asked grabbing it with both hands.

Your mouth fell open, the sound coming from master was magic. His eyes crinkling at the edges as his lips curved up and that deep rumble came from his chest. Something in you…moved. You let out a yelp at the unfamiliar feeling. Grabbing your chest and looking down. What was that?!

The sound stopped and you turned around looking in distress. Bucky chuckled as you looked up at him eyes wide. He stumbled back into the wall as you moved in quick, ear pressed against his chest.

“What are-” he felt your fingers on his sides, pillow discarded on the ground and he struggled not to laugh as your slim fingers gripped his sides. “S-stop!” He chuckled and you pressed closer to him.

He looked down and felt his breath escape in one great whoosh. Your face was shining as you listened to him laugh. His chest constricted and he swallowed hard as you pressed yourself tighter against him seeking the sound of his laugh.

Holy fuck this wasn’t good.

He caught your upper arms and pushed you away so abruptly you blinked. “Ahem,” he didn't know what to say. “What’s your name?” He knew Natasha would dig it out of the information she had gathered but you had to have a name. 

You tilted your head to the side, stepping in to press your ear to his chest again. He stifled his laugh and cleared his throat, “do you speak at all?”

“Y-yes,” he blinked. You looked up at him, head tilted back to look at him clearly. “Yes,” you repeated since he looked as if he hadn’t heard you.

“Oh! Good! What’s your name?” He asked again.

“Dog,” you answered.

Bucky’s shoulders slumped and he let go of your shoulders. “Fuck,” he murmured. Your brows snapped together and you felt anxious. He was distressed, you took a step back, picking up your prize, you liked it maybe he would too? Bucky sighed as you pushed the pillow into his hand. “No, that is yours.” He pushed the pillow back toward you, he needed to give you a name, ‘Dog’ just wasn’t going to cut it.

He sighed, “c'mon, gonna show you your room.” Bucky took your hand and walked by his door, “that is my room,” he pointed at the next door across from his, “that’s Steve’s room,” he stopped, “and this is your room.”

You stared at him blankly, blinking up at him.

Bucky swallowed as you stared at the door, face unreadable. “You can clean up, there's a bathroom and you have your own bed. I’m sure Nat can find you some clothes or Tony will get some sent.”

You still said nothing.

Bucky knew he was no good at this. He opened the door and motioned for you to enter.

You moved quickly, turning around to look at him expectantly.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll come get you for dinner. If you need me I’ll be in my room okay? Just stay here and…be good.” He pulled the door and you stepped forwards a small whimper leaving you, Bucky chuckled, “I promise to come back. Remember, use the bathroom and clean up. Dinner is at Six.”

The door shut as you looked around. Everything was soft. You squirmed wriggling your toes against the soft carpet beneath you. ‘Clean up,’ you moved around the room till you found another door. Frowning at the empty room you moved back and walked around to find another door, opening it you stood in shock.

Bathrooms were not this big.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock, fifteen till. He grabbed a top and headed to your room.

Knocking on the door, he waited a minute, there was no answer. He knocked again and frowned opening the door slightly, “Girl?” He called out feeling odd about it. He still didn't know your name and he was gonna have to remedy that. “Hey?” He stepped in cautiously pulling his top on absentmindedly. He looked around the room and sighed when he didn't see you. He moved over into the bathroom and found your discarded clothing.

Still no you.

He was about to ask FRIDAY if she knew your whereabouts when he saw your foot sticking out of the closet. Frowning he moved closer. He nudged your foot with the tip of his shoe.

Bucky knelt down in front of the closet grabbing your ankle and shaking it softly. “Hey girl?” He called out, he didn't expect you to move so quickly. Before he knew it he was on his back, your hands tight on his throat, you legs on either side of his torso, a growl on your lips.

He reacted on pure instinct his metal hand catching you by the throat and swinging you down and to the side. You hit the floor hard, but didn't let go. Not right away.

Bucky recognized the startled look as you became more aware and not in a sleepy stupor as he straddled you. Your hands quickly released him and his own grip loosened. “Fuck,” he groaned sitting back, he was taller than you so even on his knees straddling you he hovered above you. He looked down at you and reached for your collar, “lets get this off at least yeah?”

His fingers grazed the metal and you panicked. Memories of before instantly flooding you, collar came off people got killed.  _“You’re not a dog,”_  his voice rang through your head, you wanted to be good for him.Your hands flew to his to swat them away before you realized this was defiance. You were made for this, the collar came off and you attacked. You didn't know how to proceed, what do you do now?

Both of you stilled.

Bucky swallowed as he looked down at you. He realized you only wore an overly large shirt which came to an end right above your knees, at least you were clean and showered, and he couldn't deny you were actually very pretty, “no clothes?” He asked standing up.

“No,” you answered quietly.

“Give me a minute.” He walked out of the room wondering what it was about the collar that panicked you. He came back a short minute later, a pair of grey sweats in hand, “they’ll uh, be a little big but it’ll do for now. I’ll ask Nat for some clothes if Tony hasn't sent clothes up for you.” He felt his face burn as you stepped into the sweats immediately, your hips becoming visible as you shifted the shirt up and simultaneously pulled the pants up around them.

No clothes.

No underwear.

“What were you doing in the closet?” He asked making you look up at him. “You were sleeping in the closet? Why?”

You looked at the small room and frowned. “Room,“ you answered simply.

Bucky frowned as you looked at your bare feet. “That's not your room,” he supplied. Your face turned a beet red and you shifted from foot to foot an ugly heavy feeling settling in your stomach. You had done it, wrong again. You should have slept by the door as always.

“Hey!” He reached out as you visibly shrank in front of him, his metal hand capturing your chin and lifting it till your eyes met his.

“Hey, no, your room,” he looked around motioning to the room around you and pulled you to the bed, “this is your room and this is your bed.” He pointed at the bed, your eyes flickered around. You took one step back shaking your head, Bucky frowned. He caught your hand and held still challenging you as you growled a warning at him.

You tried to pull away and a yelp escaped you as he jerked you forwards catching you in his arms before lifting you. You were air born for a second and landed with a soft grunt on the bed. “This is your bed,” he reiterated as he leaned towards you on the bed a smile on his lips.

You swallowed.

“Understand? Your bed. You sleep here, not in some cramped closet like an animal.” He grimaced as he glanced at you quickly.

You didn't move. What did this man want from you? You shifted and realized what it had to be.

Bucky froze as you knelt on the bed in front of him, your soft lips on his. He could taste the metallic tang of your blood from your split lip. He didn't move as your arms snaked around his neck and he grunted as you pulled him into the bed. “W-wait, wait!” He pushed himself back on the bed as you quickly straddled him, grinding your hips down on his. He was hard in an instant.

You smiled as you leaned forwards, capturing his lips with yours again. He was definitely better at this than your previous handlers.

Much more desirable as well.

Bucky groaned as your hips came down on his, chills racing throughout him as you pressed closer to him, your hands which had been deadly mere minutes ago now softly fluttering across his broad chest. “S-st-” he stuttered, you took the opportunity and slid your tongue over his bottom lip. Your tongue gently massaging along his, he tasted different too. Spicy, minty, clean.

Bucky felt the rush of blood leave his head derailing his decision process and his hands were on your waist pulling you down onto him closer, his hips bucking up into yours of their own accord.

“GODDAMN IT!” He growled pulling away from you. When you moved back in to kiss him again he swung you off of him and quickly moved off the bed. “No! We are not doing this! Not until I know your doing this because it is what you want, not because you were trained to! Do you understand what I mean?!” He was breathing heavily, his heart racing as he looked at you confusion clear on your face, “dammit. Nat will bring you dinner.” He turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

You jumped and shrank into the soft bed beneath you.

But you had figured it out? Wasn't this what he wanted? A low mournful whine left you. He would surely punish you now!

Not only had you attacked him but had misread his physical wants.

You moved off the bed slowly returning to your room. As you curled around your soft prize you winced remembering his words. You carefully moved back onto the bed, clutching your soft pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

 

You stared at Nat who came in with a basket of clothing. She smiled at you, “so Tony has ordered you an entire wardrobe, but I figured you should have something for the night and possibly morning.” Stepping towards you she held out her hand. “I’m Natasha Romanoff, but everybody calls me Nat. What is your name?”

You stared at her offered hand and dropped your face into it. She giggled, “Dog,” you said quietly scared of her reaction. He had been upset when you told him this.

Nat sighed and lifted your head carefully in both hands till you were staring into her green eyes, “no, Dog is not your name. How about we pick out a new name?” She asked slowly sitting beside you. She pulled out her phone, “lets see.”

The two of you went through several websites as she offered names and you would scrunch your face up shaking your head.  
  
“Y/F/N?” You looked up at her as she rubbed the back of her neck, red hair pointing every which way as she had ran her hands through it in frustration. Nat was determined though after seeing Bucky stressed and running from your room she needed him to have a small victory.

Nat sighed as she continued, “Rose, Bethany..” You whimpered and nudged her with the back of your hand. She perked an eyebrow. “Bethany?” You shook your head, “Rose?” Again a shake, “Y/F/N?” You bit your lip dipping your head down staring at your lap. “Y/F/N?!“she cried excitedly, you yelped as she threw herself at you wrapping you up in her strong arms.

There was that thing in your chest again. You yelped and whimpered in her arms. "Shush! It is your payment to me,” she giggled, “we just found you a name!” She stood and pulled you up off the bed. Her face was nothing but overjoyed and you wondered curiously at why.

Your handlers before had never made such faces. You reached out not listening to a word she was saying.

Nat stopped talking as your fingers traced over her lips in awe, she held still as you examined her. “Never seen a smile before huh?”

“S-smile?” Nat giggled and you stared at her throat, “that was a giggle. Bucky laughs when hes with Steve.”

“Laugh?”

Nats smirk came to the forefront. “Lets get you in a different shirt and we will go get some food. You can tell everyone your name alright? Oh, since Bucky is taking care of you you should have his last name, at least till we get all that paperwork straightened out and we can find out your real name.” she stated matter of factly.

You watched as she went through all her tops and threw a shirt at you. “Change,” she said to you and you peeled off the too large shirt, “oh! Good thing I brought several bras for you!” She cringed when you looked at her confused and tore off a tag. It took fifteen minutes for her to help you into the new article of clothing. Then she yanked the small black tank top over it. She nodded and then looked at you, “panties?” She asked pointing at your hips.

When you didn't respond she pulled at the edge of the grey sweats quickly releasing and nodding. She handed you a pair after ripping the tag off those as well and handed them to you. “Take off the sweats and put these on like pants, then put the sweats back on. Questions?” You shook your head, quickly pushing off the sweats and following her directions while she put away the clothes she had brought.

Turning she smiled as she took you in, letting out a small sigh she caught your hand in hers, “I don't know what your attachment is to that,” she flicked the collar and you backed away, “we wont bother with it, but we need to sanitize it and make sure its not digging into your flesh. Understand?” You nodded and let her pull you into the bathroom where she pulled out a first aid kit and attended to the swollen portion of flesh under the collar.

Nat finished wrapping medical gauze around your neck beneath the metal collar and reached for the brush, she waved it in front of your face, “hold still, I promise to be gentle.” She smiled as she brushed through your hair working out the tangles, you were leaning back further and further into her a quiet purr coming from you as your eyes closed.

Nat gently pushed you back into a sitting position. She frowned as your hair was in complete disarray. “Before we go can I trim your hair? Just to straighten it out…” You nodded hesitantly and she snatched scissors up quickly setting to work.

You could hardly recognize yourself when she finally turned you towards the mirror. Slowly watching your reflection, the woman there mirrored your movements. She reached up and touched your cheek, you pulled at your hair gently and smiled.

Nat patted your shoulder. “How bout we go get some food? And you can tell Bucky your new name? Y/F/N Barnes?”

_______

Steve and Sam were going on joking as Bucky stared at his dinner plate. Nat had yet to show up with you and he was beginning to worry. He looked up as he realized both men had become silent. He followed their gazes and he stopped breathing.

What the hell had she done? He watched as you looked over at Nat who nodded at you pushing you gently towards him.

You bit down on your bottom lip as you moved quickly over to his side. “Y/F/N Barnes.”

Bucky felt a jolt of shock run through him as he stared down at you. He licked his lips quickly and cleared his throat, “what?!”

You glanced nervously at Nat and turned back to him. “My name is Y/F/N Barnes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky frowned as Steve and Sam became quiet, they were staring behind him, turning around he forgot how to breath.

What had she done?

Nat beamed at him smugly crossing her arms over her chest as you moved to stand before him. He missed what you said, you looked so different from when he had left you before. “What?” He asked wondering if they had caught the slight shake of nerves in his voice.

“Y/F/N Barnes,” you said after looking back at Nat.

Bucky kept looking down at you in surprise. “Barnes?!”

You bit down on your lip and stood still, tense, awaiting his reaction. The smile that slid across his face made your chest tighten as he ran a hand through his hair. Bucky felt Steve clap him on the back.

“Well! Looks like you got yourself a great last name!” Steve exclaimed lifting your chin with two fingers so you would look at him.

You blushed at the wide grin on his face. Reaching out to touch his lips, “smile,” you murmured softly.

Bucky pulled your hands from Steve as pink crossed the blondes cheeks, he was not jealous he told himself. “Yeah he does that a lot,” he nudged Steve and pulled you towards the seat next to him. “Steve you’ll find is a punk,” he said putting a plate of food in front of you as Nat came and sat between Sam and Steve.

You looked at Steve on your right, “Steve is…a punk?” You repeated and Sam roared with laughter, you turned to look at Bucky as he handed you a fork and spoon, he was shaking trying to contain his laughter. You looked at the food in front of you as he covered his face with a hand.

Steve glared at him playfully, “now don't start teaching her the wrong things! Don't listen to him doll,” he told you as he, Bucky, Nat and Sam continued to eat and talk.

Bucky frowned when you just sat there. “Whats wrong? Don't like baked ziti?”

You squirmed. In honesty you didn't know what it was. “Ziti?”

Bucky tilted his head, “yeah go on, try some.” He stabbed some of the pasta with his fork and brought it up to your lips.

After a moment of hesitation you opened your mouth and hummed in appreciation as the flavors exploded across your tongue. He handed you his fork and you dug in.

Bucky chuckled as he watched you eat and you looked over at him, eyes focusing on his neck. He looked up and met three sets of eyes staring at him. “What?”

Sam spoke first, “boy is in trouble and doesn't even know it!” he chuckled shaking his head with a smirk.

“What are you talking about Wilson?!” Bucky exclaimed as you went back to eating.

Steve shook his head and laughed as Nat whispered something in his ear. Bucky rolled his eyes and was shocked to find your plate had been cleared. “Done already?” He asked as you sat back, you nodded stomach beyond full. “Wanna go watch some TV then?”

You looked over at Nat, she was busy talking to Sam, she had helped you already. She had helped you make him happy again. Fixed your mistake. You needed to be better. You liked your new master, it felt good here, they didn't hit you. You needed to be a good girl so you could stay.

Bucky grabbed your hand in his and you stared at it as he hauled you out to the common room where the tv was, the three following behind.

Nat and Sam complained till Steve switched on The Walking Dead and everyone settled on the couch. You sat on the floor by Bucky’s feet.

Bucky sighed and reached over not noticing Nat's sharp green eyes, or rather ignoring them, as he hauled you onto the couch beside him.

You tensed as Steve was too close and Bucky slung his arm over your shoulder without thought.

This.

This was nice.

Bucky peeked at you from the corner of his eye, feeling you tense like a rigid board as he shoved you between himself and Steve. You slowly relaxed as Steve and Nat made comments.

“C'mon! We’ve faced the undead…"Nat growled.

“Yeah, but this is from the POV of those that are not trained to kill and are just civilians Nat,” Steve interjected.

Nat rolled her eyes, “you know if more civilians were trained we wouldn't have to put up with what we do,” Sam chuckled next to her.

Bucky saw your head nod forward and Nat smacked Sam’s knee, “time for us to hit the hay!” Sam grumbled as she pulled him to his feet, you stirred eyes focusing and searching for Nat. You stood and followed her. Nat laughed when she chuckled and you stared at her. “No, you stay here with Bucky and Steve.”

She hugged you, making you melt against her before she turned you to Bucky. Sam laughed as Bucky came up ans Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He nudged Bucky as he walked Sam and Nat to the elevator.

You followed Bucky as he headed to his room and he stopped smiling at you. “So, good first day? Well, it didn't start like that…"he reached up surprised at how much the swelling had gone down. You leaned into his hand and he pulled away, "goodnight,” he murmured turning to go into his room.

You stood uncertain but not wanting to go back by yourself. Bucky looked at you and smiled quickly, “uhm, your room? Remember where it is?”

Bucky kept a straight face as you huffed a little and turned making your way down the hall. Once he was sure you had closed the door to your room he shook his head with a small smile and shut his own door.

You waited till it was quiet, holding your prize you quietly made your way down the hall and setting it down in front of Bucky’s door, you curled yourself around it. Just for a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Bucky sat up and covered his mouth, trying to stifle the scream that had escaped. It had been months since he had a nightmare. He ran shaking hands through his hair.

“Mr. Barnes? Shall I awake Mr. Rogers?” FRIDAY asked as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Uhhhh, n-no FRIDAY, its okay…just a nightmare.”

“Your heart rate is elevated quite above the normal-”

Bucky cut her off, “I’m fine FRIDAY, just need to get a glass of water.” He threw off his bed sheets and opened the door.

Stepping out into the hallway he headed down to the small kitchen that was installed in every floor of the private quarters. Filling a glass with water he took long gulps and gripped the edge of the counter for a moment.

It was you. You had triggered this. Not that he would blame you, no the fault laid with Hydra and your captors. He set the glass down in the sink before he broke it in his grip. Leaning against the counter he took a moment to steady himself and closed his eyes.

Why your blush flashed behind his eyelids he had no idea snapping his eyes open he ground his teeth. He shook his head and headed back to his room.

Bucky paused outside his door looking around, he had thought he had heard a noise, he sighed and shut the door behind him.

Without turning the light on he moved directly towards his bed. His feet tangled with something relatively soft on the floor and he went down. Flying forward he hit the bed bouncing off and slamming into the nightstand, he groaned as hit the floor.

“Fuck!” Had he dropped his cover on the floor? “FRIDAY? Turn the lights on!” He moaned trying to sit up.

He managed to pull himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes to meet your gaze. “Y/N?!” You backed away slowly, “what are yo-how did? Y/N!” he called your name as you backed hurriedly towards the door. “ **STOP**!”

You froze in your tracks. Now. Now you had gone too far. Now-

Bucky grimaced as you flinched under his hand when he touched your shoulder. “No- no, don’t be afraid!” He lowered and softened his voice. “I’m not angry, you’re okay, you’re not in trouble.”

He turned you to face him frowning as you shook in his hands, he caught your chin in hand when you refused to lift your gaze from the floor. “Are you okay? I must have scared you,” he needed to be careful. He wanted to gain your trust. All he had done so far was screw things up and fuck if he just wanted to help you!

You glanced up at him before looking away, “no, no dont do that! I’m not good with the crying…” He sighed as you rubbed your eyes harshly. “Your gonna-stop that! Your gonna get puffy eyes if you rub like that! Y/N? Please just look at me? What are you doing in my room?” He asked leaning down to meet your gaze.

Tugging your bottom lip in between your teeth you shifted from foot to foot. “Scream?” You asked trying to avoid his gaze.

Bucky sighed and dropped his hands, you immediately missed the warmth that had been there. “Yeah, I had a nightmare, its fine, just a scare.” He gave you a goofy grin, “its just, I’m still dealing with things myself-“he froze as your fingers slid across his lips. You were too close, he realized as you stared up at him, or was he too close to you?

Bucky felt the air leave him as you beamed up at him, a small noise leaving you.

If it made you feel good to see him smile, maybe it would make him feel good too? You worked your lips into a curve baring your teeth at him in the biggest ‘smile’ you could produce.

Bucky tried not to laugh, he wondered if you would growl? Still when be backed away, a hand on his stomach you stepped forward. “Y/N!” He squeezed his eyes closed and covered his mouth. You pulled on his hand uncovering the gem you had been trying for.

He was smiling.

And laughing.

You pressed your ear eagerly against his chest as you hummed in pleasure, if you could make him make this noise forever…

Bucky caught your shoulders in his hands as you pressed your body into his. He could feel every toned muscle in your body against his own. He could smell the shampoo you had used earlier and his chuckle quietened as he became more aware of you against him.You pulled away when he became quiet and frowned up at him.

Bucky cleared his throat, “its late, we should get back to bed,” he told you. You stared up at him. Bucky cleared his throat. “Your bed?”

You let out a huff and he realized he had tripped over your pillow as you reached for it.

“Wait, what are you-?” He watched as you turned around for a moment before settling down on the floor at the foot of his bed. “No,” he shook his head at you. “No, Y/N, you have your own bed.” He exclaimed as you took no note of him and laid your head on the pillow promptly closing your eyes.

He stood for a moment with his hands on his hips, remembering your surprised expression when he had tossed you on the bed.

Thinking back he realized the bed in the room he had found you in had been nothing but a frame and sheets. Did you not know how to sleep on a bed? Fuck even Hydra had given him a bed.

“Y/N?” He knelt down in front of you. “You cant sleep here doll.”

You opened your eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, “me protect you,” you stated simply.

Bucky dropped his head in his hands. He sighed after a moment. “Fine, but your not sleeping on the damned floor,“ he growled at you.

You cried out as he swooped you up in his arms and deposited you on the bed. You could feel it wrap around you as you sank into it, and fought with the covers he threw atop you.

By the time you unwrapped yourself from the covers your prize foofed into your face and it was suddenly dark. The bed shifted next to you and you realized Bucky was in bed with you.

“Stop making noise, no!” He caught you around the waist as you moved to crawl off the bed. “No! You wanna sleep in my room you are gonna sleep in the bed!” You both struggled for a moment till you felt his metal arm wrap around your midsection.

Your fingers clawed at him for a few moments and he waited patiently as you squirmed and mewled and whimpered. You couldn't get a grip, there was no digging your fingers into anything it just slid off the smooth surface of muscle. Bucky growled at you, “you’re not going anywhere unless its back to your own bed!” He struggled with you and threw a leg over yours to keep you from wriggling so much.

Bucky pressed his face in the crook of your neck, frowning slightly at the metal of your collar, “struggle all you want doll, I gotcha in my arms and I’m not letting you sleep on the floor!”

You stopped struggling and stilled, Bucky relaxed as your struggles ceased. He tensed as he felt your hand slide up his arm. What were you doing? Your fingers followed the thick muscle of his arm all the way up to his shoulder till it met flesh.

Bucky caught his breath and waited. Your fingers danced there for a moment, gently running along the seam where flesh met metal and suddenly your hands slid back down. You shifted in his arms for a bit until you were snug against him and finally you stilled.

It comforted you that he was like you, he had scars like you. You had stared discretely at Nat’s smooth skin. Had wanted to touch it. Steve, yes, Steve had pretty skin too and the other man. Such dark pretty skin! You had wanted to touch so badly….but you would be a good girl. It was okay…to touch him. He touched you. You could touch him. No more touching others, you had touched Steve and Bucky had pulled you away. No touching others, you made up your mind.

Bucky swallowed as he felt you press your body, and hips into his. The hell had he gotten himself into?!


	8. Chapter 8

 

Steve sighed, he had waited patiently for Bucky who was now an hour and twenty minutes late for their morning run.

Making his way back upstairs and to their shared floor he idly wondered if their new floor mate was an early riser and would like to join them?

He knew Buck was struggling with helping her. He also knew this was something Buck had to do. He could help though, he had helped him through this. Helped acclimate him to semi civilian life.

Steve smiled remembering how shifty his friend had been around civilians. It had been hard going out and people not recognizing him. He had been ready to run at the drop of a pin, had in some cases. A raised voice once had Bucky gone three blocks before Steve noticed and had to track him down.

You were different, though basically the same. You just had to learn to do things without being told. Know that you could take liberties you hadn’t been given.

Nat had been adamant about taking the collar off you, Steve had agreed. They weren’t sure why you were frantic when they attempted to take it off you but they would soon talk with you.

Steve was actually looking forwards to integrating you into society. Nat and Fury were working on straightening out your paper work and what it was you had been doing at the facility they had taken down there in Mexico City.

Why were you chained into the wall? Being called a ‘dog’ and treated as such what had they exactly used you for? You caused more and more questions to come up and Steve wondered if you would be able to enlighten them all.

He stepped off the elevator and was soon opening the door to Bucky’s room. “Hey punk! You’ve slept in long enough!” He pulled the covers off the bed and froze.

Bucky grumbled as he sat up. His eyes snapping wide as he realized what it must look like. “Steve, wait, i-its not what you think!” He grunted as Steve grabbed his ankle and jerked him off the bed, he was dragged on the floor towards the door, “punk! Let me explain!” He exclaimed trying to reach up and dislodge his foot from Steve’s firm grip.

You growled launching yourself off the bed onto Steve’s back, making him stumble forwards and drop Bucky’s foot. Bucky gave a shout and you flinched dropping down off Steve and moving to sit next to him on the floor.

Bucky ran a hand over his face, and sighed. “Steve, let me explain alright?”   
_____

It was well past breakfast by the time everything had been explained and Steve had calmed down.

You followed behind Bucky as he paced and finally sat you down. Reaching over you toyed with the decorative piece on the end table. Steve handed you a book taking the breakable glass and setting it back down.

“Bucky, you can’t argue that didn’t look right.”

Bucky let out a sigh, “I know, but she wanted to sleep on the floor and I couldn’t…” He grumbled and you looked up from the book, he shot you a reassuring smile and you beamed back at him.

You felt your chest grow when he smiled at you. Steve was a friend, we don’t attack friends he had explained sitting you down. You looked at the blond who was sitting on the couch next to you.

“Apologize,” Bucky had to explain what this was and you squirmed struggling with the words.

“He attacked you,” you pointed out, “me protect you,” how were you at fault?

Steve had laughed seeing your point. Buck had just told you, you don't attack friends and he had pretty much done it to him. “That's different though,” Bucky sighed. There was so much they would have to teach you.

Steve ran a hand through his blond locks. “Bucky?” The brunette turned to him, “I’m sorry I over reacted and dragged you out of bed. Y/N was within her rights to come to your defense. Her actions were in the right and therefore she doesn’t need to apologize.”

You looked between the two and nudged Bucky’s hand with your forehead, his hand snaking into your hair without thought. Steve smirked at the small action, the pout that crossed your lips when Bucky began to pace again.

You were three quarters of the way into the book, Steve and Bucky talking about what to do with their day. Steve wanted to take you out Bucky wanted to start off slow. Let you get used to the others on the team, maybe walk you through the compound and meet some civilians that worked there?

Nat and Tony stepped off the elevator. Her eyes flickered towards you then at Bucky, she held several files in hand. The hair on the back of your neck rose, she was completely controlled, smile in place back straight. You knew something was off. Tony’s brown eyes watched you carefully.

Bucky’s hand slid over yours briefly, a quick comfort, when you made a noise. Nat nodded at you and you felt your chest constrict, a rock settling in the pit of your stomach. “Room?” You asked nudging Bucky, lightly tugging on his shirt.

Bucky nodded, watching as you stood and silently made your way to the hallway till you disappeared out of sight.  
______

“Then by all means we should put you in a cell as well! I should be in the deepest hell hole ever due to my actions and past as well! What makes her so different Nat?!” Bucky roared angrily.

Steve held him back as he had taken a step in her direction. Nat looked down at the files in her hands. “It’s been recorded. Every detail is here, Fury can’t do anything to stop this. Not this time, he has been given too much freedom with you and I already.”

“Sometimes we lose,” Tony offered quietly, “and there's nothing we can do about it.”

Nat frowned, “they’re gonna come for her. They need her back, we need to be prepared for that as well. This is not so much as to put her in a cell, but also for her protection as well Bucky.”

“Like we can’t protect her?!” He yelled desperately, you were starting to calm down. He felt like he could get through to you. Fuck if he and Steve weren't excited about taking you to the damned store for more clothes.

Bucky felt panic rise as the elevators dinged and Nick Fury himself stepped off the elevators, followed by a team of men. “No,” Bucky growled angrily. Steve wrapped an arm around his midsection.

“Bucky-” he warned.

“Steve!” He protested struggling against him as several men started past them.

Fury held his hands up, “I don't want to do this, its outta my hands Barnes. I am trying to get this reversed and am making calls. Hill is currently out visiting friends of mine and I promise I will have her back where she belongs just as soon as its all straightened out.

Bucky jerked in Steve’s arms as he heard you cry out. “Stop!” He growled as there was a commotion from down the hall. The men came back out, two men on either side of you holding you up.

Sleepy eyes drifted around till they landed on Bucky. You whimpered pitifully and Steve struggled as Bucky pulled away from him. “ **YOU DRUGGED HER?!** ”

Steve couldn't hold him back, hadn't wanted to at all when all this started. He figured he could reason with Fury once again, so long as Bucky didn't fly off the handle. But seeing you subdued, eyes glazed over due to drugs, slumped in their arms hands zip-tied, they had crossed the line.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky pulls out of Steve’s grasp with a growl as you slump in the arms of the men on either side of you. Moving as one of the men in the back steps forwards as Bucky reaches for you, Steve shoves the man back with enough force to throw him clear down the hall.

Tony and Nat cry his name out. Steve turns to glare at them, “you’re all wrong for this!” He bites out angrily.

Behind him Bucky shoves a man away as he pulls you into his side, kicking the legs out from under the one still holding onto you and slamming his metal fist into his chest before he can hit the ground sending him into the wall. You cling to him as your legs waver under you. “B-Buu-” you murmur weakly, “Buc…”

Bucky stares at you in surprise. “Barnes!” Fury calls his attention, “Listen, we are not leaving the compound, she just needs to go back in the cell, I am in the middle of negotiations. The sedative was to keep her from harming the others.” He motioned to the men that groaned lifting themselves up.

Bucky growled, “you shoulda come to us first. She’s best here with me, with us!” He turned to Nat, glare accusing, “you know! You’ve been helping!”

Nat looks down for a second, taking in a calming breath, “Bucky, there are protocols to follow, steps we need to take and if we do it right we can make sure she stays here.”

Bucky shook his head as he hooked an arm under your knees and lifted you in his arms to rest against his chest. “She stays here.”

Tony opened his mouth to interject when an alarm went off. “Unknown vehicles inbound,” FRIDAY announced.

“This is just great, now we have uninvited guests, friends of yours?” He asked Fury raising an eyebrow.

“Not that I know,” he answered.

“FRIDAY? Be a dear and send a welcoming committee?” Tony asked as he, Nat and Steve headed to the elevators.

Steve glanced at Bucky who nodded at him turning as he headed back to the bedroom brushing past the men without a thought. “You might not wanna stay here where he can reach you alone.” He said to Fury who nodded and followed them.

Nat smirked, “maybe you can talk it out like we first suggested?” Fury glared at her.   
______

Bucky shushed you as he set you down on his bed, trying to keep his anger in check he cut off the zip-ties. You gripped his shirt when he moved to leave. “Hey Y/N, I promise they won’t come back. Stay here, I need to go help Steve alright?”

You shook your head and yelped as an explosion rocked the building. “P-pro-” you mumbled shaking your head holding onto him.

Bucky pulled your hands from his shirt, he pushed you gently onto your back, without thought he brushed his lips over your forehead making you pause at the curious feeling it sent through out you, “this time I will protect you okay?” he murmured softly.

You looked at him with drowsy eyes as the drugs took firm hold of you. You were sinking into darkness as he stood and stepped away from you, your fingers slipping from his shirt, sleep engulfing you.  
______

Steve, Nat and Clint were at the front. Tony and Sam up in the air, several automated iron suits in the air aiding them. Bucky joined them as more vehicles pulled in. Nearly twenty varying in size, no less than five men climbing out to attack.

Steve directing as Fury’s men joined to help.   
_____

Someone touched you. Your eyes fluttered, maybe he came back? You struggle against the drugs.

“Hello Dog, I see you have moved on thinking you could free yourself from us now that my brother is dead? This is incorrect. You belong to me now and I have come for you…are you ready?”

Fingers slide up your arm and you shiver as they meet metal.

Click.  
_______

“Sir? There are intruders in the compound, they came through the back. They have gotten into the sleeping quarters.” FRIDAY informs Tony.

“Cap, did you get that?” He asks aiming and firing off missiles.

Steve turns to find Bucky already headed in, “handle this!” He growls angrily as he follows.

Bucky comes to a stop as a man comes into view. “Who are you?!”

“My name is David Hernandez, I am merely here to collect what is mine,” he holds up something shiny as Steve comes to a stop by Bucky.

“Is that-?” Steve doesn't finish as he brings his shield up to block the foot that flies at him connecting with a resounding thud.

Bucky ducks as you push off the shield and fly at him. He catches your ankle and slams you into the ground. “What did you do to her?!” He demands as you attack him, blocking your kicks.

“Do to her?” David asks, “oh no, see she isn't anything. She isn't a person. She is mine to command. She will obey!”

You cry out as he demands it. Striking out you hit Bucky in the throat making him fall back.

“See, there is work yet to be done and she will be the one to get it done. So she needs to come back,” he went on, men filing in behind him. “Dog, come!” Turning to the men, “make sure we get out of here before you think about retreating!”

Bucky caught your arm as you moved to follow the man. “Y/N! No!” He blocked your fist, catching your hand in his metal one and wrapping himself around you, effectively trapping your arms against your chest, “Y/N Stay!” He cried as you struggled to free yourself.

“DOG!”

Bucky wrapped his other arm around your waist as you kicked, “please Y/N….stay, you belong here!”

“DOG HEEL!” Came the command, David cursed as he makes a hasty retreat without you, leaving his men behind to cover him.

Bucky buried his face in your neck, as you growled, scrambling to get away, “it’s okay y/n, I gotcha doll, you don't gotta listen to them,” you flinched as you heard a twang and an arrow flew past your face.

The men that were crawling in on you and Bucky began backing off as Tony flew in, Steve’s shield ricocheting through out the room. Nat appears, followed by Sam joining in the fight.

“Y/N, its okay….” You whimpered as he held your hands. “Shhh, its okay Y/N… We won’t let em take ya,” he soothed as he lifted you off your feet, holding you against his chest. “I promised I’d protect ya,” you relaxed in his hold and he shifted you in his arms.

A low whine left you as you buried your face in his chest, taking comfort in his warmth, the strength in his arms, the calm that fills you as he murmurs soothingly.

Bucky glared at Fury as he strode past him, the intruders retreating already as the force of the Avengers came down upon them. “No one is taking her anywhere.”

 

______

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as FRIDAY relayed the damage report. Fury had left empty handed and with injured personnel. FRIDAY had located a tracker on the airplane they had come in. Fury had been livid, he needed to find out where it had come from and who was responsible.

He was going back to tell his superiors that you were now under the protection of the Avengers who had saved you from being kidnapped. If they wanted to prosecute you or hold you accountable for any crimes you had committed they would have to keep you on US soil. He was going to be working on making sure they couldn't, and was hoping to clear you of any crimes and wrong doings as he had with Nat and Bucky.

Tony thanked Clint who handed him a cup of coffee, “so what? Did you guys really think it was okay for him to just show up and take her?” Clint asked.

Nat rolled her eyes, “we had no idea till he touched down, we were just trying for damage control when this happened.” She motioned to the devastation around them.

Tony sighed, “trust me we don't want her going anywhere. Those two have grown attached to her, Barnes more so.“

Clint raised an eyebrow before Nat slung the file over to him. “She could be handy to keep around, if she rehabilitates we can prove that none of this was of her own free will like we did with Barnes. Its all on record.”

Clint scanned the file, “wait-what about this?” He asked looking up at them. “You think she’ll be able to stay if this comes to surface?!”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky sighed, it had been a few days since they had attacked the compound. Tony had repairs underway and security had been doubled.

Steve poked his head into Bucky’s room knocking softly. “Hey…”

Bucky looked over his shoulder. “Hey Stevie,” he gave his best friend a forlorn look. “Its been four days! She wont come out.”

Steve stepped in and joined Bucky by his closet. “She hasn't come out at all?” Bucky shook his head, “I got an idea…wait here.”

Bucky sighed as he sat on his haunches. Setting his jaw he called your name and moved closer. “Y/N you need to come out and I’m not talking about sneaking into the bathroom. You’ll be alright I swear to you doll!” Moving in closer he reached out to touch your ankle.

You backed away holding your pillow in front of you. Patience gone Bucky caught hold of your ankle with a growl and held on as you lashed out.

“Oh, no doll, I have had it with this! Your coming outta there right now!” He yanked you out from under his hanging clothes. You yelled angrily kicking with all your might but he jerked you under him pinning you to the ground. “See?” He asked slightly breathless, “not so bad…” He groaned in pain when you brought your knee up between his and he fell over.

You scrambled back to your hiding spot as Bucky fell and Steve stepped back into the room. “What happened?!” He asked hurrying over carefully balancing three bowls.

Bucky just buried his face into the carpet with another groan.

Steve shook his head and sat next to him. “You tried to force her out huh?” He snorted and placing the bowls down he pulled Bucky into an upright position and quickly setting a bowl in his lap.

“Ohhhh!” Bucky looked down, “ice cream?”

“Nat says the way to a woman's heart is ice cream.” He shrugged his broad shoulders and produced three spoons. “She’ll be furious when she finds out I took the last of it but you can buy her more,” he scooped some into his mouth making a show of how delicious it was.

Bucky shook his head, “for all we know she’s never had ice cream before punk…” He stopped as Steve made more overly exaggerated pleased noises and you poked your head out. Bucky took his spoon, scooping up a hearty spoonful he shoveled it into his mouth. “Mmmmnnn!” He joined Steve.

You looked at them from behind your pillow with curious eyes. Steve motioned to the bowl in front of him. You hid behind your pillow tucking your legs under you completely disappearing.

Steve chuckled, he set his bowl aside and snatched the extra one up. “No attacking,” he told you scooting into the closet. You didn't move, “just open your mouth. I promise you’ll love it.” He scooped the white stuff into the spoon and held it out for you. “Its a food, a treat..come on. I’m not telling you to come out, just try it.”

Flicking your eyes over to Bucky who watched carefully as you let Steve scoot closer to you. He held the spoon out with the drippy stuff and you just wanted them to leave you alone.

Steve raised his eyebrows as you pulled the pillow back and opened your mouth leaning forwards. The noise you made once it was deposited on your tongue making him chuckle.

It was wet. Cold. And the best thing you had ever tasted. Steve fed you a few more scoops before he told you to wait, he moved back a bit and you narrowed your eyes at him. “If you eat it too quick your head and tummy will hurt,” he told you.

Bucky didn’t utter a sound as Steve moved back out, slowly enticing you out of the closet with the cold treat.

He finally handed you the bowl when you were completely out, Bucky kicking the door shut.

You whirled around to find Bucky smugly sitting in front of it. Your heart dropped into your stomach as the spoon hung from your mouth.

Steve lightly touched your shoulder, “don't be afraid Y/N, we can get more ice cream if you want?”

You stared at the door behind Bucky and slowly set the bowl down. Steve watched as you backed away from them. He sighed as you hurried to the opposite side of the bed, hiding from them.

Bucky dropped his head to his chest. “At least she’s outta the closet.”

“Think its cause she doesn't have her collar anymore?” Bucky snapped his head up. “Maybe she doesn't trust herself? She was so afraid of us removing the collar beforehand and now she wont allow us near her because shes afraid of hurting us.” Steve looked over at Bucky who stared at him, “that man-he had her collar. And she was quicker to react when he ordered her…” He shrugged.

Bucky stood, determination in his eyes. Steve sat back watching as he marched around the bed to where you were. You moved back as far as you could and ended up between the nightstand and the bed.

“Nope!” Bucky exclaimed grabbing your wrist and yanking you up.

You growled, “NO!” as he pulled you from your new hiding spot and throwing you onto the bed.

“Steve put a movie on,” he demanded as he climbed onto the bed with you, catching you by the waist and pulling you back as you tried to escape.

He ignored your cries and sat down on one side of you as Steve joined you two on the bed on your either side. You whined and shoved at Bucky, he sighed and trapped both your hands in his when you shoved at his face.

Steve couldn't help the grin he wore as you squirmed and mewled, pulling away from one just to run into the other. Both men leaning into you, crowding you, trapping you in place. Steve snickered, Bucky  _would_  decide forcing you into seeing you weren’t a danger to them.

The movie began even as you struggled to escape Bucky, still making small noises. “Let go!” You whined making both men stare at you.

“She almost said my name the other day, did I tell you that?” He asked Steve still staring at you. Your face heated and you looked at your lap, as you stopped struggling. “Say my name and Steve will get your pillow.”

You looked up at him, breath quickening as you moved your lips but no sound came out.

“I didn't hear you doll,“ he smirked at you knowing he had guessed right, you wanted your prize.

His breath tickled your skin and you shivered, “Bu…”

Steve sucked in his breath and you tensed.

“Hmm, now you gotta say Steve’s name too.”

You could feel your heart pounding, why?! Why?! He made you feel like this…and if he would just order you…it would be so much easier. But he wasn't. He was giving you a choice. To get something you wanted. He knew you wanted it too, you bit your lip.

“Bu-Bucky,” you stuttered.

He grinned at you and you forgot what you were doing, you were alarmed at the sensation in your belly. You had eaten too much ice cream. Reaching up you halted before touching his lips.

“Steve.”

You looked over as the blond moved off the bed. He was back in an instant, your prized soft pillow in hand. Bucky let go of your hand but snaked his metal arm around your waist keeping you firmly planted in place between them as you buried your face in your pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Bucky watched you as you leaned forwards, he wasn't even sure what Steve had put on he had been watching your reaction to the movie so intently he failed to take note.

He looked at the TV in time to see a man in a hat and stripped shirt running after several teens with scissors in his hands. He sighed, “Steve….you know your afraid of scary movies,” he looked past you and noted Steve held one of his pillows in both arms like you did.

Bucky opened his mouth to scold him when you screamed, LOUDLY, you threw yourself at him tucking behind him as far as you could go. Dragging your pillow along, shoving him forwards on the bed. He grunted as you crawled underneath him, “Y/N! Y/N! Its fake…doll, your alright! Steve stop hiding! We’ve faced scarier than a man with scissors!” He shook his head trying not to laugh and failing, “look I’ll turn it off,” he moved to get up but fell back onto the bed as your arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

Bucky let out a sigh as his door opened and Clint followed by Sam and Nat poked their heads in. “What are you guys doing here?”

Clint raised an eyebrow at the scene before them and Sam began chuckling behind him. “Freddy Kruger! Aww, yeah! Good choice Steve!” He broke into a fit of giggles.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, “you know Steve is bad with horror flicks.”

“Well, he wanted to man up!” Sam chuckled holding onto his stomach.

Clint’s lips twitched, “we came to see if you guys wanted to join us? We have some down time, wanted to see if you’d like to go to the zoo with us? Figured we should do something…”

Bucky looked over at you with a sigh as you squeezed his sides.

Nat stepped in, “maybe that's a little too much right now?” Bucky nodded, “by the way, you guys owe me ice cream.” She raised an eyebrow as you sat up at the mention of ice cream, “Ohhh, there is none right now…" she clarified looking at you, “I suppose I can forgive you this time Barnes. C'mon Steve!” She called out to him.

Steve groaned getting up from the bed and stomping over. “Have fun.”

And Bucky stared at the closed door. Your fingers on his shirt tightened again and he realized the movie was still playing, he grabbed the remote and flicked over to Netflix choosing the first thing he saw without thought.

He pulled you out from behind him, “its alright, see? Changed it,” he tucked you under his arm as you became enraptured in the show.

Looking up he realized it was some old movie, sure Steve had chosen it sometime ago. He sank back into the pillows, he snorted; of course Steve would chose a romance.

You looked over when you heard a light snore and saw his eyes were closed. You moved a little and his arm tightened around your waist keeping you firmly in place.

You looked back at the TV, the girl stared at the man who slept before her. She reached out touching his cheek. You mimicked her actions, reaching up to tentatively run a finger along his cheek. Bucky didn't move, you licked your lips nervously, your fingers followed along his jaw. Scrunching your face up you turned slightly, keeping silent when he pulled you closer and mumbled in his sleep. You giggled quietly as your fingers ran along his scruff quite pleased at the sensation it caused.

He looked different this way. You ran your fingertips across his brow, your lips turning up, you liked him like this. Bucky rolled over making you cry out in shock as he pulled you underneath him, his head resting on your lower tummy. Quick short gasps escaped you, your hands on his broad shoulders. What should you do?

You let out a breath and grabbed your pillow pulling it close with one hand, you looked down at Bucky before hesitatingly reaching up and sinking your fingers into his silky hair.

Both of you let out a little moan, you froze as he rubbed his chin into your stomach content as your fingers moved in his hair. A low rumble escaped him and you squirmed as he managed to shove your shirt up enough to expose your tummy. You gripped his hair tightly as he moved his face across your skin sending white hot electric bolts through out you with the small movements.

“B-Buckyyy,” you whined arching into him as he ran his lips across your belly button.

It had been some time since he had a woman in his bed, he couldn't even remember where she came from in his sleep fogged mind. Usually he took care of business and sent her packing, how had she managed to stay? He didn't care, he ran his hands up her trim waist, stopping just under her breasts, thumbs grazing the tender skin there his lips seeking soft skin, he needed this, he had been too stressed worrying over Y/N.

You let out a soft mewl as he kissed right along the edge of your pj's teeth scraping the skin there. A gasp leaving you as he set your body on fire. You had never felt that. They had used you, you knew what sex was. But this…this was different.

Bucky smiled sleepily at the sounds she made, he slid his hands back down your sides, fingers hooking the top of your pj's and started pulling them down. He kissed the exposed hip, his tongue slipping out along the skin tracing a scar there. He frowned, that was a long scar…

You whined as Bucky jerked up into a sitting position. “Y/N?” He cried out in shock. “FUCK!! FUCK! Shit, shit…” He pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed taking in deep breaths to calm his beating heart.

Bucky turned as your feet hit the floor. “Wait!” He cried out already on his feet and running after you. He hit the wall opposite his door and was right behind you as you ran towards your door. “Fuck! Y/N! Wait!” He cursed as he crashed into your door, the lock clicking into place.

Chest rising and falling heavily he leaned against the door, “Y/N?! Doll? I’m sorry! I, I didn't mean ta scare you…” He ran his hand through his hair, “doll?” He knocked on the door, “please? C'mon, open the door?”

He could hear you on the other side. “Y/N?”

“Angry?”

Bucky chuckled, “no…no, doll I ain't angry at you,” he waited holding his breath, “doll? Open the door?”

He let out his breath when the door clicked and he turned the knob.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky slowly pushed the door open, he smiled softly as you looked up at him from your spot on the floor. You sat at the foot of your bed, knees drawn up, head on your knees. “Hey, c'mon..Y/N, I ain’t mad.” He moved over and knelt down in front of you, placing his hand on your knee.

You peeked out at him, a sniffle escaping you.

“Why would I be angry? Doll, you did nothing wrong!” He swallowed as you looked up at him, you were too innocent. “I got an idea,” he stood moving over to the dresser. He needed to blow off some steam before he did something you two were not ready for.

You caught the pants and tank top he tossed in your direction and strode out the room. “Get changed and come to my room when your done!” He called over his shoulder.

Having changed into the tight pants and tank you made your way down to his room, quietly pushing at his door. He didn't know you were there, his back turned to you, he was busy texting on his phone.

You stared, he didn't have a top on and you could see every scar he had. You stepped forwards, entranced, he was so much like you. You reached out to trace your fingers over a scar and froze inches away. His shirt hung loose on his arms, he must have gotten a text before you came, “B-Bucky?”

He turned around and smiled, your eyes trailed across his chest for a second and you looked down. “We need to get you some shoes.”

Bucky led you down the hallway, you fought him when the elevators came into view. He finally got tired of arguing and threw you over his broad shoulder, “shoulda done this earlier,” he muttered to himself entering the elevator. You squirmed and hit him, his metallic arm held you firmly in place, crossed over the backs of your thighs.

He huffed out in annoyance as he stepped out. “This is the gym,” he explained dropping you down onto the mats without delicacy.

You glared up at him from your spot on the floor.

He set his phone down onto a bench. Steve had been worried and kept texting him. He finally explained he was going to spar with you.

“C'mon,” he waved you over and grabbed your hands. Quickly and effortlessly he began wrapping your left hand. “Shut up,” he grumbled as you whined at the weird feeling on your hands. Bucky couldn't help but stare at the light crisscross patterns on your skin. Various scars littered your body, he couldn't imagine what you had gone through to get those.

He had a few of his own, you had traced your fingers over them, the memory heating his neck as he lifted your right hand to wrap it. He knocked your left hand away from his face and went back to wrapping. “Look, doll, we wrap your hands in order to keep from hurting those bones in there okay? We do things right here,” he finally bit out as you squirmed and tugged at your hand. He sighed staring into your eyes as a small pout appeared on your face.

It was too cute, Bucky leaned forwards before he could think of it and brushed his lips over yours. Your heartbeat skyrocketed and he stepped away too quickly. “Lets fight.”

You shook your head.

“C'mon Y/N, fight me.” You shook your head again frowning. “Doll, you’re not gonna hurt me. This is training, it will help.” You scowled and turned away from him. After a second you were shoved forwards.

Turning you saw him raise an eyebrow at you before shoving you again. You faltered. “No!” He stepped forwards again pushing you rougher this time. You batted his hands away, his flesh hand slipping around your neck.

“Its gone ya know?” He muttered softly.

You moved then, he took one step back as you pushed his hands away from you and stepped in so close your chest was against his, he made a small noise as you grabbed his left arm, turned quickly, ducked and brought him up and over your shoulder.

Bucky hit the mat so damned hard his breath was completely gone and he saw stars. He coughed before he could drag a breath into his lungs.

He moved when he saw you coming back at him, your knee hitting the mat hard enough to emit a dull thud. He rolled up onto his feet, soon both of you were quickly dodging the others hits. You ducked under his swing and brought your elbow up into his sternum, he doubled over and you brought your knee up connecting with his nose.

Again he saw stars and his eyes teared up immediately as he staggered back. He could barely make out your form as you came at him. No mercy, one attack right after the other. He blocked a knee and caught your other leg swinging you around and throwing you with ease.

It didn't phase you, rolling you popped back up and ran towards him. “Enough,” he said, but you were already mid attack. He blocked your fists and you let out a strangled noise as his metal hand caught you around the throat, effectively stopping your attack.

You struggled, wrapping your legs around the metal appendage. Using it as leverage with one leg, you kicked at his ribs with the other.

Bucky couldn't seem to get you to stop. Once he had grazed his fingers across your neck and mentioned it was gone you had gone on auto pilot.

Now he understood your fear. Why you had panicked when he had tried to remove it. He knew that fear. He had had it once. You were trained to do something once it was removed. He and Steve had knocked that out of you initially, but the trigger was still there. If he brought it to your attention it would set you off. He would keep you distracted then.

“Enough, ENOUGH!” he bellowed slamming you into the ground. He straddled your hips and pinned you down. He briefly wondered if he could stop you as you still struggled beneath him.

“Y/N!” He yelled, catching your right and then your left hands and pinning them on either side of your head. “STOP!” he growled as you kicked scowling up at him.

You froze as his lips pressed against yours. You whimpered vaguely trying to free yourself, you needed to…to fight? Electricity shot through you as his tongue ran along your lips. He pulled away his forehead resting against yours.

“You there?” He asked breathing heavily.

“There?” You repeated breathlessly.

Bucky chuckled as he sat back, he was heavy and you frowned. “Shit, that was fun. Lets not do it alone again?” He forced out a breath as you stared at him, he carefully let go of your wrists and smiled when you didn't attack.

“Lunch? I’m hungry…you hungry? Want some food?” At the mention of food your stomach growled and he laughed.

Bucky stood pulling you up. “C'mon you need to learn where everything is. You need to leave the rooms, you cant hide,” he frowned remembering it was what Steve had said to him when he first arrived.

“Lets go,” he led you to the elevators not noticing how you stared at your joined hands.


	13. Chapter 13

 

You held tight as Bucky led you through the compound your eyes darting every which way. There were people here and there, everyday business to be taken care of. Though it soon got quiet and you looked around the large room he had brought you to.

“This is our kitchen, no one else comes here but the team. The gym is open to all agents and the team. So, if you wanna go let me know and I or Steve and Nat will take you okay?” You nodded as he let go of your hand. You stared for a moment before letting go and he smirked pushing you gently towards a chair.

“Is there anything you want?” He asked stopping in front of the fridge, he pulled out a bowl of mixed berries and placed it in front of you. Staring at him blankly before hesitantly reaching for the bowl, he sighed, “you ever have pizza before doll?”

“Pizza?” you repeated now digging into the berries pleasure written completely and vividly across your face.

Bucky’s lips quirked, “then we are ordering some pizza and can watch some flick till it gets here. Hmm,” he pulled his phone out dialing quickly. “Hey Steve!” He greeted and you perked up, leaning forwards. “Yeah, we uhhh, we finished sparring, no..no she’s fine. Look are you guys on your way back? We’re gonna order some pie…”

You sat back, absentmindedly popping berries into your mouth, unable to hear what Steve was saying and let your eyes wander around the clean kitchen.

“She’s right here. Yeah okay,” he held the phone out to you and you took it quickly placing it to your ear.

“Hey Y/N?” You squeaked happily in response your eyes darting up to Bucky’s as you listened intently to Steve.

Bucky frowned, whatever Steve was saying was making you squirm in your seat. He watched as your eyes slowly moved from his to the table in front of you, and finally to your lap, your face turning red.

“Uh uh,” you whispered finally and Bucky could hear Steve laugh over the phone. “Steve?” You looked up at Bucky your lips darting out quickly, his eyes stayed on them, “ice cream?”

Bucky broke out in laughter and he leaned over the table. He could hear Steve laughing as you pushed the phone at him hurriedly, looking slightly embarrassed. Bucky tried his hardest to stop as you ducked your head and stood.

He moved quickly to wrap his arm around you as he picked up the phone. “Later you’ll tell me what you said to her punk, make sure to get all kinds of ice cream for our girl yeah? Alright, yeah, no! Charge it to Stark, he likes spending money anyways. Hell, he’s paying for the pizza!”

You didn't try to pull away as he pinned you to his side while he spoke with Steve, his metal arm firm but gentle on you. You stared as the plates whirred and shifted subtly. You could only hear it if you really paid close attention. You reached up running your hands across the smooth plates, you had never seen anything so pretty. Cool metal shifted under your fingertips, you could see that it moved as muscle would, a small smile slid in place as you let your fingers dip into the grooves between plates.

Bucky stared as you were completely enraptured with his arm. He flexed a little to see what you would do, jumping you glanced up at him in surprise. He laughed and pulled you against him, nuzzling your neck.

He frowned at the gauze there, “lets get this off ya, yeah?” Nodding you let him pull you into the nearest bathroom where he rummaged around till he found the first aid kit. You sat still as he pulled out medical scissors and carefully began snipping at the gauze around your throat.

Bucky’s grey blue eyes flickered between your neck and face. “Alright?” He asked softly, you made a small noise and he continued. His hands soothingly pushing the wrap from your neck, he felt you tense and met your panicked gaze. “You’re okay, just take a deep breath.. Y/N?”

A small whimper left your lips.  _CLICK, attack, CLICK, dog, CLICK, attack…_  hands dug into your hair, warm lips descended on yours and you melted into the kiss.

He was warm, firm, secure, you gasped as your hands caught his tank, gripping onto the material as everything shifted. Your heart lept into your throat as he pushed you into the counter lifting you onto it stepping between your legs.

Strong muscles, thick arms, broad shoulders. You tilted your head up to meet his kiss, parting your lips when his tongue probed against them. He was your safety, holding onto him, being with him…you felt safe. Not something you had ever experienced before and you clutched at him. Needing to keep that feeling close, needing him.

Bucky groaned as his tongue swept in. You tasted sweet, kissing him back matching his pace. He moaned again as your hands slid into his hair, tugging roughly. He pulled away gasping, “fuck…” he stared as you sat still, eyes closed a small smile sliding onto your lips, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Taking in a breath you blinked at him lips swollen from his attention and he couldn't stop himself from stepping back into you, cupping your face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss to them once more. “Shit,“ he gasped eyes boring into you, “doll, I ain’t good if I don't stop myself now….”


	14. Chapter 14

 

A month had passed.

Natasha and Clint would come for you early in the morning, between the two of them, you trained. Slowly you had become accustomed to being around others, Clint dragging you kicking and screaming into the cafe area after training one day.

It had been comical looking back on it now. Nat had walked behind you two and once you realized he wasn’t leading you back to the training area nor back to the living-quarters, you had begun to look around instead of listening to his chatter. You had jerked away moving to run back, his hand had shot out and caught you freezing you in place.

_“Kid, I wouldn’t bring you around them if I thought you were a danger to anyone else.” Still you pulled away as a few civilians left an elevator and walked past. Clint had jerked you off your feet and threw you over his shoulder, Nat coming to stand and walk alongside him as you screamed incoherently at the top of your lungs punching him as hard as you could.  
_

_As others watched Nat would nod and they would go about their business, ordering and seating themselves. Clint finally placed you down on your feet before the huge order board. You had no choice but to stay, there were people milling everywhere. Nat smirked as you squeezed between the two of them trying to keep away from everyone._

_“Bucky should be here, he could calm her down I’m sure, how he does it I don’t know.”_

_Clint frowned as you grasped onto his shirt and held on for dear life, several civilians coming up behind you three in line, “You pick out what you want?” he asked you pointing at the board above._

_Your head swiveled around and your eyes flew across the board, “Chicken.”_

_Clint sighed, “you always choose chicken!” he bemoaned._

_“Chicken good,” you muttered looking down.  
_

_Nat ruffled your hair smiling, “good girl, Y/N.” You hummed in pleasure as she ran her hand to the back of your neck squeezing gently._

_Clint frowned, “He could be here you know. But because of whats on that report he chose to stay away till he could right it, though it’s not his fault.”_

_Nat frowned as well, “He can be an idiot at times.”_

_“Bucky is not an idiot!” you shouted defiantly.  
_

_Nat chuckled, “Weeelll,” she drew out the word looking away, “Can’t talk as if your not here anymore huh?” she laughed as Clint looked horrified, she lifted her hands and smirked, fingers flying, ‘guess we will have to sign what we don't want her to know?’_

_He nodded watching you, ‘guess so.’ He answered in sign._

_You stomped your foot, ‘I am not an idiot!’ You signed clearly catching them off guard, ‘I see!’ you signed, ‘I learn,’ you continued, ‘Bucky is not an idiot, nor am I. If he does not want to be around me it is my fault and my own fault, who would want to be around a useless dog anyhow?!’ You huffed as they both stood in shock taking the moment to push away from them, feet moving quickly you escaped the compounds cafe. Nat and Clint finally snapping out of it and calling your name._

At night when your body was too tired to walk straight from the rigorous and torturous training the two put you through you would stagger towards your bedroom. You would pause outside Bucky’s door, your fingers gliding over the smooth surface. 

You thought of his lips on yours, his hand sliding into your hair, the fact that he tore himself away from you and kept a good distance between you two until the team had arrived. Steve bringing ice cream, along with the others, and pizza being delivered. 

The next day Bucky had gone to a meeting, Nat had come and told you Bucky wanted you to go with her and Clint, you hadn’t seen him since.

Thus your training had begun. 

Clint was kind and funny, teasing you till you blushed. Nat joining in, subtle little smirks and quirks as they trained as one. You had been in awe of the way they worked together and you learned to work alongside them. Nat had given you electrical batons, new tactical clothing which had made you uncomfortable at first. Being skin tight as she wore, holsters at your thighs for the batons, hip holsters for the glocks you carried but rarely used preferring one on one combat.

Nat loved to train with you, like Clint she didn't have to hold back and be afraid of hurting you. Nor did she have to worry of you hurting her. Your previous life bringing you up to par with them, allowing you to hold your own against them.

Although you had come to love Steve, it hurt that Bucky kept you at arms length. You leaned against the wall next to his door, your lips quivering. What had you done wrong? Why was he unhappy with you?

Why did he not even look at you?

____

Bucky gently pried the door open, kneeling and reaching out to catch you as you slid along the opening door. He let out a sigh as he swept you up into his arms. being as gentle as possible he carried you to your bedroom. You mumbled something in your sleep as he slid the covers up to your chin. Turning he held a finger up to his lips. Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky stealthily moved from your bedside to the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

“She does this twice a week Buck, why are you avoiding her? Because what was on that paperwork? It’s not as if you pulled the trigger..”

Bucky frowned, “Steve what happens when she finds out I was there?”

Steve shook his head, “Buck, she misses you. She doesn't understand what happened. Why you don't go near her,” Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky by the shoulder. “You don't have to jump into anything, but she thinks its her fault.”

Bucky frowned shaking his head,”Not her fault at all.” He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. “Tomorrow when she wakes up, I’ll talk to her then.” Steve smiled nodding.

_____

 

Steve and Bucky made their way through the compound. Their morning run done, Steve had assured Bucky Nat and Clint had kept training to minimum. They knew Bucky wanted to talk to you. 

Stepping off the elevator they could hear Tony laughing and then your giggle followed. Steve and Bucky stopped as they found Tony, yourself and three other men chatting away in the common room.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed on the young man that had leaned down, one hand cupping your jaw, face barely a breath away from yours.

“Hey you two!!” Tony exclaimed turning around and smiling broadly.

You jumped, turning quickly to see Bucky standing next to Steve, who’s mouth had fallen completely open. You could feel your face heating even as a hand fell on the small of your back as you stood, both men’s eyes catching at the motion. Quickly you stepped away from the young man even as Tony introduced everyone.

“Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, these are friends of mine. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne and his son Richard Grayson.”

The young man next to you chuckled, “Adopted, and please its Dick.”

“Bet it is,” Bucky growled eyes still on where his hand was behind you. Steve nudged him catching his attention, both men holding a silent conversation between them.

“Ahem, when you two are done silently communicating we actually have business to discuss.” Tony said loudly.

“Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked looking around as you had disappeared.

Tony rolled his eyes, “If you had been paying attention instead of eye sexing you would have noticed she slipped out the room, but this is about her. About the men that are after her and kept her for so long.” Both men looked at Tony, confusion written across their faces. “C’mon, we have a lot to talk about.”


	15. Chapter 15

Clark looked at Bucky who gaped at him, “I’ve been digging around and since the attack on the compound this organization that has connections to HYDRA are called ‘Los Perros’, they’ve been quiet since.”

“The Dogs how fitting,” Tony raised his eyebrows pushing the small drive into the conference table, the files coming up on a holo-screen above the desk, he flicked his fingers as Steve and Bucky scanned the information just as quickly as he did. “What are they up to now though? We’ve kept Y/N practically under lock and key, she hasn’t left the compound since arriving and has thrived wonderfully. Actually I think she’s reached her limit and is becoming increasingly curious of what the world is like beyond the compound, her intelligence levels are quiet high, given that she was raised by those idiot that kept her suppressed.” 

Bucky’s eyes flickered over to him as Bruce and Dick watched him specifically. Tony raised his eyebrow, “and what does this have to do with you Bruce? Why are you so interested?”

The taller between the two looked over at Tony, “They’ve been in Gotham, I’ve caught several of their operatives, they’ve even gone so far as to try to infiltrate WAYNE Industries. What they are looking for I am not sure.”

“We’re sure they’re after your girl though,” Dick broke in smirking at Bucky who looked over at him, Bucky scowled, he didn’t like the punk, why had he been leaning so close to Y/N? “I got in touch with Clark once Bruce caught those guys, see what he knew of this organization?”

Steve cleared his throat nudging Bucky slightly. “What have you found out that we don’t know?”

Dick stood and swept away the display, “More than your friend Nick is willing to tell you,” he pulled up a smaller file and displayed it. “This organization has connections everywhere, when you guys took down its sight back in Mexico City they not only lost one of their top facilities but one of their best weapons.” He sighed as he stepped aside, “They will come for her again, This time with more backup, they were testing you last time...”

___

Shutting the door to your room you snagged your prize off the bed and marched into your closet. Scowling you dropped to the floor and scooted to the far corner.

What was wrong with him?! He avoided you everyday and now, now that whats his name was just being nice he had the audacity to look angry?! You kicked the wall lightly, bottom lip quivering slightly. What was wrong with you? What was going on inside your chest? It was hard to breathe and something was-a little whimper left you and you wiped at your eyes furiously. Crying wasn’t permitted. Crying was punished...

Not anymore.

You wouldn’t be punished for crying anymore.

A low whine slipped out followed by shuddering and then sobs.

What was wrong with you? Why did he hate you?

Once your breathing returned to normal you slowly pulled yourself up and out of the closet, putting your prize back on the bed. “Pillow,” you murmured quietly to yourself before changing into your workout clothes and heading out.

Passing Bucky’s door you let your fingers glide over the surface, your shoulders sagging slightly and making your way to the gym. Not even Clint and Nat had bothered to come get you for workout. You were becoming nothing more than a nuisance. What good were you?

“Hey!! there you are!” You looked up to find the young man from earlier hurrying over to you, “Are you headed to the gym?”

“Y-yes?”

He laughed, broad smile, not like Bucky’s but still nice. “Do you want company?” he asked reaching up and brushing his thumb over your cheek, “looks like you could use it.”

Clearing your throat you nodded, “that would be nice. Are you staying?”

He nodded smiling softly as he led the way back towards the sleeping area, you followed as he moved to the guest sleeping quarter's instead of toward the one leading towards the teams. Tony had a way of doing things for sure.

“Dick,” you looked up at him as he smiled at you, “I’m Dick...I know we introduced earlier but it was so quick...this is my room. Give me a second to get changed okay?”

Leaning against the wall you waited. He was strange and you wondered what it was about him that made you feel okay. He was talkative, had been talking the entire way down to the room and...you looked up as he stepped out.

Dick wore loose gym shorts and a tee that barely clung to him. “Ready?” You nodded silently, “Don't talk much?” he laughed when you ducked your head. “It’s fine, I talk enough, just don’t get offended if you think I’m being snarky...which I tend to do at times.”

You smiled, “Y/N,” you offered leading the way to the gym. Dick talked the entire way and it was nice. He told you he was visiting with Bruce, the old guy with the dark brooding personality, and then there was Clark, super happy guy who was from Metropolis.

He set his towel down on a bench next to yours and you waved at Sam who was running on a treadmill not far away, before joining Dick on the mat to do warm up. He was still talking and you listened.

You watched as he moved around the mat in front of you, long limbs, lean muscles. Tight core, he moved with practice and you wondered what he exactly knew. Moving in quick you attacked, which he easily blocked. “I won’t break, I’ve fought guys three times my own size.”

You nodded before moving again. Dick blocked your jab, brought his knee up to block yours, and grunted sliding back as you kicked him hard aiming for his chest. He smiled as he had barely blocked it, “Nice, so lets do this.”

____

Bucky scowled as he finally left Fury’s office, the man was lucky Steve had been there. He would have happily slammed the man back into the wall, hell he’d have been happy to throw him out the damned window.

He moved quickly through the halls asking FRIDAY on your whereabouts. “She is in the gym,” FRIDAY responded and Bucky redirected himself. He had to tell you to keep away from that guy. He didn’t like him.

Stepping into the gym he stopped by Sam who had come to stand by the mat to watch as you and that annoying prick went at it. Sam looked over at him in surprise, “hey man, what are you doing here?”

“What does that mean?” Bucky asked annoyed to the max now.

“Look, don’t give me crap because your an idiot and avoid Y/N all the time, poor girl didn’t even do anything to you. And she thinks its all her fault. You know because of you she’s gone back to calling herself a dog? Well, as Nat and Clint say,” he took a deep breath and quoted the two, “she called herself a ‘useless dog’ because you’ve been avoiding her. Hey-I’m talking to you!!”

Bucky strode out onto the mat, he had heard enough. The two of you didn’t notice as he started towards you. Dick caught your kick, large hand sliding up to your thigh, the other wrapping around your waist. He smirked as you tried pulling your leg from his grasp, “mm mm, not that easy, might need a kiss to get me to let you go,” he hummed softly into your ear. Dick laughed as you swung and he caught it, pulling your body in closer against his.

His banter was enough to distract you.

Having him drop you completely on the floor was something you were not expecting. You groaned as your ass hit the mat and then you were jerked up, struggling against this newcomer you were swung around and faced Bucky.

“Stop Y/N,” he growled.

You pulled out of his arms looking over as Dick sat up. “What did you do to him?!” you asked panting still from your work out. You rolled your eyes and moved to brush past him when his arm snaked around your waist. “Bucky?!” as you shoved at him to go check on your new friend. “Let me go!”

“What? You want to check on him that badly?!”

You shrank back from his angry tone, “what use am I to you anyhow?!” you wriggled in his arms and screamed as he lifted you off the floor. “Bucky!! BUCKY! PUT ME DOWN!!” you screamed. Now that you had him so close you needed to get out of his presence.

Bucky calmly strode along to the quiet of the gym’s office, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot before setting you down. As soon as your feet touched floor you moved around him, still he caught you about the waist pushing you against the wall. “Where ya going doll?”

“Away!” you growled angrily looking up at him, it took your breath away, his blue eyes, his face coming closer.

Bucky leaned down catching your waist in his hands pinning you against the wall to keep you from trying to escape him again and there was no way he couldn’t. You were so angry, growling and screaming at him. He just couldn’t help it as he leaned down. A smirk appeared as he did and you stilled.


	16. Chapter 16

He was too close!! Your brain screamed, heart rate beating wildly you reacted. Bucky grunted as your hands slapped into his face shoving him away. “Doll?” his words were muffled and you couldn’t stop breathing heavily, you couldn’t catch your breath. Bucky pushed your hands off his face, catching your face in his hands. “Doll. breath! Slowly, take a slow breath in...now release it...thats a good girl,” he pulled you into his arms, pressing your head to his chest.

You were angry, your head was spinning and you didn’t understand, “Why?!” you asked, voice small, “Why?!” again but this time with a fist to his chest, that felt good. You hit him again, and again, and again, till you were pounding on his chest. “You’re not fair!! Not fair!! BUCKY!!! WHYYY?!” you screamed loudly shoving at him when he tried pulling you close, “NOO!” you screamed trying to escape him.

Bucky felt his throat tighten, he shook his head, tears silently falling, “I-I’m sorry doll, I’m sorry!” he pulled you close locking your arms between the both of you, his large hands running up and down your back. “shit...please...don’t cry Y/n?” he asked as you sobbed against him hiding your face in his chest, “Y/N please, I’m sorry, I thought you would hate me..”

Your growled in frustration, he wouldn’t let you go, and there was no way you were going to escape his hold. “Why?! He’s my friend, Clint said I could make friends!!  _You_  don’t want me making friends?!”

Bucky dropped his chin onto the crown of your head, trying not to lose his shit. “Doll, that guy doesn’t want to be your friend, he wants more than that..”

“So?”

Bucky’s grip tightened. “What?”

“So?!” you practically yelled, “What do you care?! I’m no good to you, I can be good to  _someone_! Maybe,” you gasped out the last word, it had been barely audible but he’d heard.

“JESUS!” he growled and caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to meet his desperate kiss. 

The fact that he not only sought you out, but dragged you away from your new friend, and now he was kissing you, after weeks of ignoring you. You were less than pleased and you let him know it.

Arm free now that he was lifting your face to his you pulled back, Bucky registered it too late, your fist connecting with his jaw and sending him stumbling back. Before he could recover you were gone.

 

Dick made a noise when you caught him by the elbow and dragged him along. He looked over his shoulder to see the brunette come running from where you had just come from and flashed him a smug smirk.

Sam caught Bucky, pushing against him with his entire body, “man if you were stupid enough to do what i think you did with Y/N, then let her go. You’re a real idiot man! Hey! Let her cool off, if she did that to you I’m sure she can handle herself with that guy.”

“Sam..”

“Shut up snowball, let her cool off, how are you going to go ignoring her all this time to suddenly kissing her?! You’re fucking with her head and she’s gonna continue pushing you away cause she’s confused. You want Y/N? Tough! Now you’re gonna have to work to get her trust back!” Sam yelled angrily.

Bucky turned to him, really looking at him, “When?”

“When did Y/N and I get to know each other? You would know if you hadn’t ignored her like so much crap!” Sam shook his head, running his hands over the back of it and letting them fall to his sides as Bucky looked down at the ground. “Look man, I get it. You were there the night her parents died, you were sent to make sure the job was done, and it was. It’s not your fault that they took her, not your fault you didn’t give the child a second thought, for fuck’s sake-you were frozen within the hour and god knows when they thawed you out,” Sam squeezed his shoulder. “Look man, you’ve got your work caught out for you now, she’s...” Sam smirked shaking his head, “Y/N is something else now, you’ve missed a lot. Did you know Nick is thinking of putting her out in the field?”

Bucky felt as if the air had been knocked out of him, “What?!”

___

Fury nodded as Steve stood up, both men looking over at the door which swung open with a crash, Bucky storming in. Steve caught him before he reached Fury himself. “Look man! All she’s done is be trained these past months, she was deadly before but it’s ll been focused and sharpened by those two, if we let her sit any longer she will get out if she hasn’t already!”

Bucky froze, “What do you mean?!”

Fury lifted an eyebrow, “Where is she now Barnes?”

“She...sh-she must’ve headed...back to her room...”

Fury lifted a remote and clicked it, the screen behind him lighting up, Bucky groaned as you climbed into a car, a certain dark haired male leaping into the seat next to you. “We’ve been watching her, stayed far enough away to make sure she wasn’t abducted, but she’s been slipping out more and more the past few days.”

__

Dick looked over at you as you slammed the pedal down, he watched as your face went from blank to elated as you took a turn, full speed. He didn’t flinch, he was used to high speeds. Turn behind you, you shifted increasing speed yet again. He reached over, pressing the button to allow the top to curl back and fold in. Your eyes flickered over as he reached behind you slowly, yet you allowed him to pull your hair tie out and your hair flew out behind you, a giggle erupting out of you. 

He smiled at you laughing as he turned on the radio and blasting it.

You had never been able to find something that you liked when you put on the radio, but he seemed to find the perfect song, music blaring, heart thumping you allowed everything to wash away. As if you had left all the pain of being ignored by Bucky behind, as if he had not kissed you. As if nothing else existed right now. 

Dick’s hand fell on yours, helping you shift, his warm hand covering yours comfortably, as if it was meant to be there. You could feel everything calm, not your heart, but your mind became quiet. You could breathe. He smiled broadly at you as you took another sharp turn, the road before you stretching out. You knew Fury would send a detail behind you, and you were determined to give them a hell of a run.

__

The sun was beginning to dip, it’s warmth  still under you as you both laid out on the ground. You watched as the sky changed colors, darkening, the air cooling on your skin. You sighed and closed your eyes, your fingers tangled with his. Dick hadn’t pushed for a reason, you had told him to change and he had, he followed you and let you drive. He never asked about your destination. He had been oddly quiet, words seeming to not be necessary at the moment. 

“I guess...we should go back?”

Dick chuckled, it was a delicious sound, before turning his head to look at you, “if you want?”

You sat up, pulling your knees to your chest, “I’m  sorry...to just..” you waved your hands around, as if that would explain your actions. 

Dick laughed standing and pulling you up, silently tugging you towards the car, “why apologize? I like spending my time with pretty girls.” 

You ducked your head, subconsciously tugging on your long sleeve, “no, I’m not pretty...”

Dick caught your cheek in one hand suddenly in your space. “You are pretty, scars or no. I don’t care about that or what happened in your past, guy has to be an idiot to let you slip through his fingers!”

 You glanced up at him as he leaned in, soft lips pressing against yours. A sigh escaped you as he did it again, and again....

Something was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

_You glanced up at him as he leaned in, soft lips pressing against yours. A sigh escaped you as he did it again, and again._

_Something was wrong...._

* * *

 

Bucky slammed his fist into the bag, it flew off the chain and sand spilled onto the floor. It had been months since that day.

Two Months.

They couldn’t find you. 

Tony had sent his friends on after they had found Dick unconscious by the car you had taken. He didn’t know what happened. 

“We kissed and that is the last thing I remember,” he had offered. He had been found slumped by the car with a dart in his neck. Whatever drugs had been used had caused some memory loss. He didn’t remember leaving with you, but he remembered being in the car with you. Dick couldn’t remember where you two had gone or stopped, if you had, he remembered kissing you and that was that. 

Next thing he knew he was being woken up by Fury’s men.

They knew it was the men they had originally rescued you from. They had attacked, they had been waiting. It had taken some time, but they had come for you and found you alone. 

Bucky should have been there. He should have been by your side, he shouldn’t have been afraid of his feelings, he shouldn’t have pushed you away. 

Should have’s.

He growled and spun around, fist raised as a hand fell on his shoulder. 

“Buck!” Steve caught his metal hand and huffed out a heavy sigh as his friend jerked back. “It’s not your fault.”

“You keep saying that, I was supposed to be taking care of her. She was here because of me. I didn’t want her to be taken away by Fury and SHIELD. Who knows what they would have done to her? But for her to be taken by those men again?! What are they doing to her? Steve...you saw what she was like when we first found her, how long it took us to get her talking to us...and now..” he shoved his hands through his hair frustrated. 

Steve nodded, “we might have a lead. Fury is setting up a deal, he’s hoping to draw them out.”

Bucky turned, “we need to get her back.”

* * *

 

David liked the finer things in life, his brother had been an idiot, he had such a fine specimen and had kept it to himself. Look at what could be accomplished when the proper tactics were applied.

He sat on the plush couch of the drug lord Ismael Fuentes, he had come to make a deal. The man was insolent, laughing in his face when all he had requested was 70% of his earnings. 

The man flew across the room, blood splattering the white carpet of his living room. Y/N stalked across catching the man’s collar and striking hard. Ismael, moaned pitifully as you dropped him onto the carpet.

David let out an impatient little sigh, “Ismael, it is not that difficult to make a decision. Dog, go get her.” You moved quickly into the adjoining room, the screams from Ismael’s wife reverberating off the walls. “Now, we will take her,” he stated calmly as you walked into the room holding the hand of a little girl, “and you can call us when you have made up your mind.”

David stood as Y/N fell into step beside him, “I trust you will make the right decision. We will be waiting for your call.”

* * *

 

Fury stepped in front of Bucky and Steve, “listen, this man is one of the most sought after drug lords. He isn’t here just for shits and giggles. He identified Y/N as his assailant and his daughter’s kidnapper.”

Bucky glared at him, “was she wearing a collar?”

Fury frowned, “yes. Ismael says David kept a controller on him the entire time. She did whatever he ordered her to.”

“She ain’t gonna let that little girl get hurt y’know?” Bucky stated.

“Your girl kidnapped a child! She is beyond help.”

“I was brainwashed and forced to kill others! I still came back! We are not giving up on her! She doesn’t want to do this she is being forced to! And we are the ones that are supposed to be taking care of her!!”

* * *

 

Something was wrong. It was in the air, Y/N could feel it.

At first she thought it was just Dick kissing her. It was wrong, his lips on hers. He was sweet and kind but he was not Bucky. Bucky smelled different, felt different, when she was with Bucky it was safe. She was safe.

A chill ran through her, there was another car. It was coming straight for them. Y/N shoved Dick away but he was already slumping to the ground, dart in his neck. 

It was him. He smiled, “If you come with me, he won’t have to die.”

You looked down at Dick and it was as simple as that. You had been learning to protect others since training with Clint and Natasha. You had to protect Dick.

“Don’t fight me, come perrita, we have missed you so much. I promise to take better care of you than my brother did.”

“Y/N.”

“What?”

“My name is Y/N Barnes.”

David smiled as you took a step forwards. “Y/N such a pretty name, lets get going then yes?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: torture mentions of rape

You stumbled back, the little girl crying and scrambling under the small bed behind you.

“No.”

* * *

 

That one word was enough. Electricity shocked through out your body, the collar around your neck crackling, a scream tore from your lips as David sneered at you. “You will do as I say!” he roared.

“No.”

“Grab the child,” David demanded the men that had followed him. They stepped around him, a mistake. You moved into action, fist connecting with jaw as another grabbed you, whirling you sent him off his feet lifting your foot and connecting with the abdomen of the third before turning to face the second as the first got to his feet, holding his jaw.

You cried out gripping the collar around your neck, falling to your knees as the collar delivered the bolts of electricity, wincing as you looked up at David. “A dog must obey his master,” he growled angrily, pressing the button once again. The little girl cried out as you fell to the floor, pain making you black out.

* * *

 

You came to as you were dragged through halls, a man on either side of you before blackness took you again. 

Once more as you were thrown down. A little grunt leaving you as your hands were shackled around a pole, you were lifted up onto your knees. You let your head loll and rested your forehead against the rough texture of wood. 

“Make sure she learns her place, she has been with them too long.” David demanded.

Fingers slipped into your hair, caressing as one would pet their dog. “She will learn, she always was a fast learner...oh,” the other murmured thoughtfully, “will the new one be trained as well?”

New one? You lifted your head, the face of the little girl flashing through your minds eye. What had you done?

“That is the plan, we will be continuing the program, it was quite successful with this one. That soldier brought her to us, trained her as needed. Now we will rely on you Senor Magus.”

You growled jerking on the shackles. “NOOO!”

David scoffed, “we will get that word out of her vocabulary, go have some coffee, read your newspaper. A few of my men will be...relieving some pent up stress before you get to work.”

Magus cleared his throat, “What a shame to ruin her like that..but I am sure I can get some paper work done in the meantime.” You could hear the door opening, boots scuffing along the floor. “It will do her some good, remind her she is ours to do with as we want.”

* * *

 

Sam sat down beside Bucky, “y’know it wasn’t your fault.”

Bucky snorted, “What are you talking about man?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “man, it’s me. Pull that shit with the others but I see past that. Your afraid she’s gonna hate you cause you were the one that originally brought her to those men. That trained her into being what she became.” He waited watched Bucky’s jaw clench, “don’t forget you were the one that found her. You found that place. We been going around on these damned missions for months, you were particularly driven, none of us understood why, the moment you brought her back those missions stopped. I am not stupid man, you were the one that found base after base, kept us on those missions. You were looking for her.”

Bucky dropped his head, “I didn’t know I was looking for her.”

“That’s fine, I get it, but you need to realize you didnt give up on her. You were forced to take her, you were forced to train her. I didnt know you back then, but I know you now. There is no way you would have done any of those things had you had a choice.” Sam squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, “don’t give up man. We are getting close, it’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna get her back, but when we do no more backing off. You gotta explain things, gotta face her.”

Bucky nodded watching as Sam stood and walked away.

* * *

 

The pain that followed every touch was enough to take your breath away. Body weak with agony you slumped on the floor held up by your shackled wrists. Fingers trailed up your spine and you cried out, voice breaking hoarsely, your throat tightening.

You partially wished those men would come back. 

“That last drug was a favorite of mine, you see it is slightly laced with ecstasy. It helps heighten the feeling of touch, makes you hyper sensitive. With the other drug mixed in I barely have to touch you to inflict maximum amount of pain.” Magus hummed almost softly.

“It’s so good to see you again, when we first lost you I was beside myself. Then I heard you had been reunited with your soldier, the one that trained you, ahh he was such a fine one..”

“W-what...?” your voice was weak, strangled and caught in your throat. Even breathing hurt.

He blinked owlishly at you, “surely you remember that man?” he gasped as you stared up at him. “OH!” he smiled, “I will enjoy reminding you,” you yelped as he tapped your jaw with a fingertip. 

Every touch made it so much harder to breathe, you wanted nothing more than to just pass out. What was he talking about? What man? What soldier??

“Remember your childhood?” he asked fingers running down your rib cage. 

“NOOO!!!”

“You belonged to an official, I should say your parents were high politicians, they couldn’t be bought though,” he smiled as you squirmed trying to get away from his fingers. “So we sent him in, well our friends in Hydra did...” he hummed as you screamed when he tapped your side with his palm. You writhed in pain, it felt like hours had passed. “Remember who trained you, when you can tell me his name.. I may consider giving you a break.”

Your screams echoed off the walls, his hands sliding down your body, nerves registering the touch, heightened with whatever drug he had used to make you shake and shiver. It would have been merciful to just actually beat you.

They had done it before, when you were younger. 

You gasped as the memory came back to you. You had been young, barely past nine. Rebelling with everything you had, you wanted to go home. You hated it there, they beat you, starved you, forced you to do things...

When he came you hated him too. He was cold, like the blue of his eyes. He was training you, but they were the ones that beat you into the floor. They were the ones that made you bleed, they were the ones that cracked your skull against the wall and on the floor.

He just watched, a statue, frozen, cold, unyielding, unkind...

“ ** _BUCKY!!!_** ” you screamed.

Magus smiled, leaning back. “There it is.”


	19. Chapter 19

 

“We roll out in ten.”

Bucky caught up, matching Steve’s stride as they moved through the halls heading towards the hangar. SHIELD combined with Tony’s efforts and Ismael the drug lord had narrowed it down to a large compound. It was where they were keeping you. Where on the base was another question, but Tony would have FRIDAY hack into the system once they were on the ground.

* * *

 

Natasha was second to that plan, she and Clint would join them on the front. There was estimated to be a hundred foot soldiers with unknown amount of tech or regular staff.

The Avengers were more than happy with that information.

Clint and Natasha looked up as Bucky entered the weapons room with Steve right behind him. Steve picking up his shield, Bucky moving towards guns as Nat stepped away.

Clint of course had his already and followed Nat as soon as the other two were ready. “Need to get our little chicken back, I’m tired of not having her around,” Clint muttered quietly Natasha laughing. He had been almost as unbearable as Bucky without you here.

It was time you come home.

* * *

 

The alarms were so loud you grit your teeth in pain. Something was happening, the door to your room opened, Magus stepped in with a smile. “I think this is perfect timing. A week with me seems to have erased any aberrant behavior right puppy?” he asked with a crooked smile. 

* * *

 

Sam broke through an upper window, glass shattering around him as Tony joined him. Both of them clearing out as many as they could with the small guns they carried, Tony using mini explosives to quiet the floor.

Something heavy made Sam drop, a shout of surprise when his pack gave out sending him spinning, Tony shouting his name as he crashed into the floor with a grunt. Steve and Bucky came in as the others followed suit, Natasha and Clint working to get into the main lab to get control of all tech and leave a window open for FRIDAY so that she could wreak havoc.

Bucky dodged as you attacked, Steve’s shield coming between you two. Both men back pedaled as Tony took aim. Flicking your wrist without looking you continued attacking the duo as Tony tried to detach the little device you had hit him with.

The Ironman cried out as his suit fritzed and he flew backwards through the air. Steve caught your fist in hand and threw you, still your kick connected with Bucky’s knee and he dropped with a grunt.

“Y/N?” Bucky looked up as you straightened yourself standing to meet them. Bucky held out a hand as Steve took a step towards you. “No.”

No. You shook as you felt as if the collar hummed to life. You had said no and it would shock you. Now there was only obedience. Your eyes flickered and Bucky looked over, there was a man standing above, behind glass. Turning his head slightly he motioned to Steve who backed away.

Bucky barely managed to duck under your fist, he let out a groan as your knee connected with the center of his chest. He was gonna have to be careful he realized as you brought your hands back up into position.

Steve backed up, moving to the left into the hallways. “Sam?”

“Yeah cap?” came the response.

“Where are you?”

“Moved a floor up, might be grounded but there’s still fight left in me!”

“Third floor, meet me there, someone has the collar on her. She doesn’t want to do this but she doesn’t have a choice. Lets find this son of a bitch, anyone have eyes on Hernandez?”

Comms crackled, “too many people..”

“I am back in the game!”

“Tony, see if you can locate Hernandez, we need to end this now.”

“Why yes, no problem sir, I am here to do as you say.” Tony bit out sarcastically with a laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes concentrating on the task at hand. Several troops running towards him.

* * *

 

Clint kept his back to Nat as she hacked into the computers, ignoring the bodies that she had to step over in order to get there. “These assholes,” she muttered fingers flying over the keyboards.

“What?”

“She’s not the first, there’s a ton of others like her, spread out through different bases. When will this ever end?” Clint glanced over his shoulder as he heard her sharp intake of breath. “There’s a few here, in the lower levels of this compound.” Green eyes darkened with anger, “Clint, we gotta-”

“You done then? We can get down there and get them out.” Clint grunted as she punched his shoulder, he moved aside as Natasha stepped around him, “Cap, you hear that? We’re going down.”

“Roger that, you two be careful, need backup?”

“That would be great, but not completely necessary.” Natasha answered.

“Tony?”

“Yeah, sure don’t have my hands full or anything, I’ll get down there when I can,” he answered.

* * *

 

Bucky pinned you to the wall, you let out a cry as the collar sent a bolt of electricity through out you. Rage tearing through him as you received a shock, he needed to get it off you. 

Bucky fell back as your knee connected to his midsection. You had to keep him safe. It didn’t matter that you were here because of him, he had been the one to save you.

_“Slow and steady...” he murmured. The first time you had seen him, slowly creeping into your small room back then. The memory of him slowly removing his own mask, the first time you had seen a smile, “Names Bucky, you are?”_

You had to keep fighting, they’d shock you if you didn’t but that didn’t mean that you’d kill him. You could pull your punches.

“Y/N! Doll, I swear we’re gonna get you outta here!” Bucky caught your fist, jerking you around against his back, arms wrapped around you. Shocks struck through you, a scream tearing from you as he jolted, the electricity running through you into him. You shoved away from him, the surprise giving you the upper hand and your fist connected with his jaw.

But Bucky didn’t back down, another form of shock bolted through you as he lunged forwards and caught hold of the metal around your throat, “NOO!!” you screamed trying to get him off squirming desperately. Electricity crackled as he gripped it tighter, his grimace showing he was being hit with the electricity that spiked through you, shoving at him did little, Bucky wouldn’t let go. Screaming you punched at him, you could take it but you needed him to be safe. Bucky grunted as you hit him, his grip tightening, it cracked under his left hand, shattering like glass.

You fell against him, a sob escaping you, knees giving out as relief flooded you.

It was over. 

“I’m here Y/N...its okay, I gotcha doll..” Bucky swept you up into his arms, kneeling so that he could settle you on one knee, your head fell against his chest. “Shh, I gotcha,” he repeated reaching up carefully balancing you and hitting his comm quickly, “Steve? I got her, I got her!”

“Fall back then.”

You let out a small whimper as your vision blurred and you fought to hold on. Bucky, Bucky came for you again. The girl... you had to.. everything was too heavy, your body felt like lead. “I gotcha, not letting you go again, I promise. Y/N?” Bucky felt panic run through him as you didn’t answer, He needed to get you back to the quinjet, he lifted you up into his arms turning.

“That is mine.”

Bucky let out a growl, “like fuck she is!”

Hernandez smiled, a few men came with him. He held his gun trained on Bucky. “She belongs to me, do you think I would give her up so easily?”


	20. Chapter 20

 

Natasha set the explosive, catching the scruff of his collar she jerked Clint after her, pulling him back down the hallway as it went off. The door fell off the hinges with a loud clang.

They stood there for a moment waiting, before a little girl stepped towards them. “You came.”

* * *

 

Clint knelt down in front of her, fingers brushing her hair out of her face. “We did, how did you know?”

She smiled, “she said you would.”

Natasha looked over her shoulder, there were men coming, she wasn’t sure if they were SHIELD or the enemy. “How many of you are there?” she asked. A handful of children stepped forwards, four in total. 

Clint clenched his jaw, “we’re gonna get you outta here, but we need you to step back okay?”

The two assassins turned as shouts came from the entrance of the narrow hallway. “We need to keep the fighting away from them.” Clint nodded moving with her back through the narrow hall into the larger room, there they faced several men, “this won’t take us long,” she smirked.

* * *

 

Steve didn’t like the fact that Bucky had gone quiet, hadn’t answered, but he had his own to handle. There were much more than they had anticipated. He turned around the corner and ducked as shots were fired. Holding his shield up in front of him he moved around the corner, bullets bouncing off his shield as he did, here had thought it would be simple and he’d face off with just one guy. He grinned to himself.

The men continued shooting as one scampered from the room, “keep him occupied!” Magus ordered. He had been pressing the button continuously, if he was going to be caught he would make sure you died from electric shock.

Magus smirked to himself imaging you writhing in pain, at least he had his fun with you, he would escape and continue with the program, surely the small handful of Hydra would take him in. They funded his work, kept him busy with small factions like these Perros they had made.

Sam let out a satisfied shout as he planted his fist into Magus’ face. “Not sure who ya are, but damn that felt good....wait...” 

* * *

 

Bucky scowled as he knelt down, there were at least ten men accompanying Hernandez. He carefully laid you down, “Just a minute doll, you just wait right here and I’ll be right back for ya,” he whispered dropping a kiss to your forehead even though you were completely out. Standing Bucky pulled his favorite knives out from behind him, “Who’s gonna go first?”

“You assume we will play fair,” Hernandez smirked. 

Bucky took a step back as the men all came at him at once, quickly taking up a defensive stance.

* * *

 

“OUT!” Clint exclaimed, glaring at his gun as if it had betrayed him. Natasha held her hand up and he tossed it to her, she turned and threw it with all her might. It hit home sending a man stumbling back while she ran at him launching herself up, legs wrapping around his neck, swirling she let go as she heard a crack and landed on her feet.

She huffed as the two men that were left both looked at each other, both moving together. She ducked, smirking when Clint’s foot connected with a chest, and used her shoulder to crash into the other sending him sprawling. Clint let out a yelp as he was pulled off his feet and thrown onto the nearest desk and pinned, hands wrapping around his throat. Scrambling for anything he grabbed a hold of pencils and shoved them into the mans eye. “Ew,” he coughed as Natasha moved over to him. 

“Y’know...” she looked down at the man, “nice job Barton.” 

“Nat...no,” he shook his head as she kicked a man over.

“What?” she grunted, “don’t want the kids seeing this.

Clint sighed and grabbed the nearest leg he could. “They don’t pay us enough for this,” he groaned. 

“No, but they do.” she nodded as she straightened up, the few kids moved out cautiously into the room. “Hey, you guys ready to go?” she asked smiling softly holding her hands out to them.

* * *

 

“Everyone report,” Steve demanded stomping his way through halls, Sam behind him dragging Magus along.

“The compound has been successfully taken,” Tony’s voice came over the comms. “Anybody see Robocop?”

Steve didn’t bother checking with Sam, he just ran. 

Coming back to where he left Bucky he cried out making Bucky pause, fist bloody, for a split second. Enough time for him to launch himself at him and tackle him off of Hernandez.

“No!” Bucky screamed angrily struggling against Steve, “he deserves worse!!” he growled elbowing him in the gut and crawling towards the man who had done so much to you. “STEVE!”

The blond caught hold of him, huffing with exertion, “Buck...BUCKY, stop... it’s enough. Enough, we got her back now. We got her. This place is done, it’s enough.”

Falling back onto him Bucky growled angrily. “It will never be enough.” He kicked Hernandez’s unmoving form one more time before dropping his head back onto Steve’s chest letting out a huff of annoyance.

* * *

 

Three days later you woke in the med-rooms at the compound. Bruce was there to keep you company for the first couple days, making sure you were healing properly. You didn’t like being put in the cradle, the small cramped space making you lose your breath and going into a panic attack the first time. 

Bruce managed to talk you into ten minute sessions, you were able to handle that. Stepping out of it he smiled, “Got good news,” you looked at him with curiosity, “you got visitors!”

Looking over his shoulder you saw Nat and Clint waiting patiently by the door. 

You were settled in bed and listening to what happened, both Natasha and Clint talking together as they were used to.

“Next thing I knew, he stabbed the guy with a pencil! Like in that movie?!”

Your laughter rang through the room, Clint smiled blushing, “it was a moment of desperation.” He cried out, “but it’s good to have you home, they are serving chicken.”

A small blush settled on your cheeks, “yes, chicken.”

A knock at the door made the three of you look over. Sam, Tony and Steve stood in the doorway. After loud greetings the three settled around the room. “Listen,” Tony started, “there are a few more of those bases, but Fury and SHIELD are handling those. Before you ask the kids are doing fine. Those that can’t be taken back home are being placed in foster care. Good homes, but it isn’t completely over. There are still kids out there and no your not going out there all gung-ho and cowboying it cause I can see your gonna want to!”

Steve moved next to you when you sat up and deflated at Tony’s words. “There’s plenty for you to do now Y/N, your not stuck here. You can go out and explore the city, just...no trouble.”

You stared down at your hands. Clint and Natasha looked at each other. “Hey kiddo,” Clint caught your attention, your eyes raising to meet his gaze, “Listen, give it another day, let yourself heal. We’ll leave for now so you can get some rest alright?”

You nodded and they silently filed out, after giving you gentle hugs or small touches, being careful with you. The room became quiet and you stared at the empty doorway. 

Everyone had come to see you, where was he? Why hadn’t he come?


	21. Chapter 21

It had been five days since they’d brought you back, Bucky watched as you recuperated. Waited till you fell asleep before silently making his way into your room, carefully brushing his hand along your cheek as you slept. Clint had flicked him off the third day, shaking his head as he and Nat made their way into your room. He didn’t understand why he was holding back.

It was Nat who literally punched him in the side of the head, “She won’t say it, but she keeps looking at the damned door waiting for you. If you wait any longer and you make her cry I will put a bullet in you, your choice..”

So he found himself in the seat next to your bed as you slept. He had gotten used to it, a silent sentry as you slept. They wouldn’t take you again, he wasn’t gonna push you away, not if you’d listen to him. If you would give him a second to explain himself...

“I thought you would never show.” Your voice cut through his thoughts and blue eyes shifted to meet your gaze. 

* * *

 

His lips opened and closed, he was trying to find the words, the right words, one word, anything to explain everything that he had inside of him. From when he realized it was his fault that you had been raised into this, to training you as the Winter Soldier, to leaving you behind, forgetting you, looking for you, pushing you away. Bucky snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his hands. There was no way, no way you could ever forgive him...

“I know, I remember you...a little,” a giggle bubbled up as you stared at the ceiling above you nervous. He pushed you away, ignored you. “I am not angry at what happened, between us, it happened.” You nodded to yourself, taking a deep breath, “you came for me,” a little shrug, “I know now that it was that, I mean, that is all t was...right?” you swallowed, a lump forming immediately as he didn’t say anything. “You wanted to free me out of guilt... I understand now.” You flashed him a smile not meeting his eyes. “I understand the burden you were attempting to rid yourself of,” so many words that suddenly wanted to come out. You couldn’t seem to stop now, after all these months of silence small words, you couldn’t stop.

“The Director said after some time he can use me, give me something to do if I wished, I do not think I can be a civilian.. I do not know how to be a regular person. This life is all I know-”

“Shut up...” 

You blinked surprised, eyes darting to his face. His jaw was clenched, ticking in the way it did, his eyes still on his hands. Letting out a small sigh you licked your lips sitting up and facing him. “I will not!” you pursed your lips, “I think it will be good for me to do this, Natasha believes I will do fine. As a matter of fact-”

Bucky let out a frustrated growl and surged towards you, the sudden movement had you flinching back, but not fast enough. One of his hands caught your jaw, the other wrapped around the back of your head, holding you still as he crashed his lips to yours. You caught his shoulders, intending on pushing him away, but if this was to be your last chance you decided this would be it. Leaning forwards you gripped onto him, both desperately and furiously kissing, tongues fighting for dominance, neither backing down.

Bucky crawled over you, gently pushing you into the bed. “Okay?” he breathed before kissing you again, waiting for your nod before pressing his knee between yours. Not knowing what he meant to do, but understanding what he wanted you laid back, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

It felt amazing. This. His hands gripping yours legs, slipping up them to your hips, his mouth on yours. His body pressing into yours, you let out a moan which he silenced as he ground his hips into yours. Oh, that...it dawned on you.

His hands slid up from your hips to your waist, slipping up under your shirt, skimming along your skin when you heard a noise. You ignored it before you realized someone was clearing their throat. 

Bucky froze and slowly looked over his shoulder, you followed his gaze to the door. Bruce smiled at the two of you and leaned against the door frame. “I hate to stop you, but afraid I have to. So...stop. She is healed up, but she shouldn’t be doing anything too strenuous till I know she’s in perfect health. So it will be  a month till anything happens. no missions even though I know you were looking forwards to that...” he walked in, avoiding eye contact as he looked at the file in his hands as Bucky disentangled himself from you and you sat up. Both breathing a little heavier, both a little disgruntled, a LOT disgruntled, but Bruce stepped in front of you flashing a light into your eyes and nodding a little. “Thank you for working her up a bit Barnes,” he smiled, watching as your eyes returned to normal. His fingers wrapped around your wrist watching the monitor, your heartbeat was quickly normalizing now that you didn’t have Bucky’s tongue wrapped around yours.

Bruce chuckled, “Well, that will sere as your last check up till next week. o back to your room and I’ll have FRIDAY inform you of your next appointment with me. Bucky, I think you should... I dunno maybe take her on a date before this kinda thing? Don’t wanna be grouped in with Tony the playboy, though Pepper has been great for him...”

“Thank you Doctor,” you swallowed as he handed you a pile of clothes from the dresser.

“No problem...Bucky? She needs to change.”

Bucky blushed and climbed off the bed quickly following Bruce out the room. “Bruce? T-that... I didn’t mean.. for it, you know? I would never mean to take advantage of her!”

Bruce laughed, holding onto the wall for support. “Look man, I know! I was just teasing you, anyone  and everyone knows your head over heels for her!!” he laughed a little bit more at Bucky’s shocked expression “Both of you have things to work through, I could schedule a therapy session individually and jointly for you two, but it’s going to take work. And communication.” he clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Your a good guy man, everyone agrees with that. But I’m pretty sure I can say Nat and Clint will take you out if you hurt her, so....go slow. Just a little advice.” he winked as the door cracked open and you poked your head out timidly.

“There she is! Be a gentleman and walk her back to her rooms?” he turned back to you and smiled, “Tony opened another room up for you to use on the floor, Pepper has seen to your wardrobe and anything else you need just tell FRIDAY and I'm sure we can see to it.”

You nodded as Bucky caught your hand in his. Your heartbeat kicked up a step and you smiled at Bruce, “Thank you Doctor Banner, I will see you next week.”

He smiled as Bucky led you down the hallway. He hoped that Bucky could work this out with you. “FRIDAY, be a dear and make an appointment for both Barnes and Y/N with our on hand therapist? Solo for now, they are gonna need to learn how to talk to each other...”

“Of course Bruce.”


	22. Chapter 22

 

There was time, you fell back into rhythm with Clint. He would come and pick you up in the morning and take you to the gym, helping you through slow work outs so that you didn’t tear your hair out. This went on for a week before you sighed in irritation. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at you, “what is it?”

You pouted and shook your head shrugging your shoulders. “Is nothing,” you mumbled, “I don’t want to do this. Tired.”

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, “Y/N...” he followed your line of vision and landed on Bucky who was working out with Steve. Steve who had been working him hard, both men were going at it on the mat, slamming into each other with enough force to make Clint wince. “Ice cream?”

You whipped your head around and he laughed as your eyes became big and you nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” you practically screamed.

Clint laughed and wrapped an arm around your waist and led you out the gym, he had seen Bucky misstep when you had raised your voice. He knew it cost him as Steve automatically took advantage and caught him by the shoulders, placing his right leg behind Buck’s knee and shoving him hard. The resulting grunt and thud of Bucky hitting the ground hard had been rather satisfying.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that he was avoiding you, Bucky wanted you to adjust. He wanted you to talk more about what was going on in your head. Every time he went to his appointments he asked about you non stop, and the man knew what he was doing. Bucky would talk non-stop about you. How he worried over you, if you were sleeping, if you were eating, if you stayed hydrated. He wanted to see you smile. 

You both saw each other, you stayed on the same floor, but now it was as if you two were waiting for the other to make a move. It was starting to be more than he could handle, just the other day he had met you in the hall and had pressed you against the wall when he heard Steve arrive on the floor. He had pulled back and you stared at him like a forlorn puppy.

“YES!” your voice pulled him out of his thoughts and the glance over his shoulder was enough of an opening to give Steve the shot he needed. Bucky lay on his back attempting to catch the air that had been forced from his lungs.

“Stupid...”

“Shu-shut up...jerk...”

“Huh, never figured you’d be so skittish around her again. Thought you weren’t gonna do that anymore?”

Bucky heard Steve sit and he looked to his left, “I just don’t wanna....” he frowned how to put it into words?

“Fuck it up?” Steve laughed as Bucky nodded, “ya gotta make a move pal. She’s not gonna do it, barely coming out of her shell, and it’s thanks to you. She trusts you, but don’t leave her in the quiet for long.”

Bucky grunted as Steve punched him in the gut, “Ow, your not some skinny little thing anymore.”

“I know, it’s only gonna get worse so, make up your mind. She’s going for ice cream...take her out stupid.”

Bucky groaned as Steve stood dragging him up with him. “Yeah, thanks man.”

* * *

 

You smiled at Clint who glowered suddenly, looking towards the door you saw Steve followed by Bucky and dropped your gaze to the bowl in front of you. 

Bucky froze, until Steve shouldered him, “don’t forget to use those tickets I gave you..” he said a little too loudly.

Your eyes jerked up meeting his blue’s. He looked confused for a second and then realized you were staring, “Th-there’s a movie..” he said lamely.

Clint watched as you perked up, he scooped another spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth.

You blinked, “a-are...me? You want me to go?”

“Of course he does! This guy is an idiot can’t remember how to properly ask  girl out on a date... just say you’ll go, you know he probably doesn’t even have tickets righ-”

Clint was cut off as Steve came back in and with single minded determination jerked him off his seat, dragging him out of the room. He yelled as his spoon clattered to the ground protesting that there was perfectly good ice cream-Steve grumbling about how he doesn’t deserve ice cream.

You giggled and dropped your head down. “He’s right, I don’t have tickets, but this way is better, you can help me pick out a movie to watch? Feel up to going out doll?”

You nodded smiling brightly and he returned it. “When?”

“Let’s see, how bout six? If that’s not too early?”

You frowned, mouth twitching over to the side, “or we could watch a movie now?” 

You looked hopeful and he couldn’t turn you down. “We could, but I need a shower...”

You felt you face turn red and realized you were still in your own work out clothes. “Y-yeah...”

“Meet you in the movie room in an hour?”

You nodded sliding off your chair in a hurry.

* * *

 

The movie room was just that, Tony had it put in to have movie nights with the entire team apparently. Though with everyone assigned to different missions at different times, it wasn’t always in use. Or so Clint had told you. 

Your shower had been quick, it was choosing what to wear that had taken a minute. Finally you had chosen a large long sleeved shirt and your sleep shorts. shoving your hair in a bun you let out a small sigh. Grabbing your prize and a small blanket you made your way down and smiled as Bucky showed up at the same time. 

“Not so much as an hour huh?” he asked with a smile. His blue eyes slid to what you carried and he chuckled, “still got that pillow huh? Y’know Stark can get you one that is a lot more comfortable.

“No!” you shook your head petulantly and his grin grew. 

“C’mon, what do you wanna watch?” You shrugged as you jumped onto the plush couch that could double as a bed. Bucky looked lost, “well, I am not so sure what to watch either,” he said honestly and sat, picking up the remote he started flicking through the choices. “Alright, how bout we just hit play?” once you nodded he did and settled back.

He wasn’t watching it at all, instead he felt as if his skin was literally gonna get up and walk out without him. He was aware of every little breath you took, when he chanced a glance over and realized you were completely enraptured with the film he openly watched you. Your eyes were large and lips parted, he narrowed his eyes when your tongued darted out. 

He nearly jumped when you screeched, jumping and smacking him on the arm, “Those are not real!!!” your eyes slid to the floor before meeting his.

Bucky couldn’t contain his laughter, “no, those are not real, plus, we’re well above the ground, any of those Graboid monsters are gonna eat other people and we would be well warned. Banner would just go out and rip em up from the ground, your completely safe.”

“This is not real, fiction,” you giggled and pulled your blanket further up.

Pushing play Bucky was surprised as you scooted closer, your feet had been pulled up nonetheless and his chest shook slightly as he tried not to laugh again. 

Clint glared at Steve as the blond snuck up, both men waving their hands at each other. Clint opening his mouth only to close it when Steve’s brow snapped together and he was given “The Look”.

“If these things actually were real, they would be captured and studied,” you hummed, he was warm and even though you had brought your blanket you scooted closer still. 

Bucky sighed and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close, smiling as you tensed and relaxed. He felt his stomach flutter as you let your head fall onto his chest. This. This was the moment he had been waiting for, this felt right.

“Oh Graboids?!” the both of you jumped, Tony dropped down onto the couch popping a handful of snack into his mouth. “Who picked this one out?” he asked turning to look at them.

You started to pull away, Bucky’s hand tightening on your waist, “I did, it wasn’t conscious, we didn’t know what we wanted to watch..” he looked over his shoulder as he heard a noise.

The noise ended up being Clint scrambling from the ground. You looked over his shoulder and saw Steve standing in the doorway. It took less than a minute for you to realize they had been there for who knows how long? 

Bucky stifled his laugh as you shrank into his side, your prized pillow on your other side. He shook you softly before clearing his throat, “c’mon in guys, just watching a film.”

Both men joined in sitting next to Tony on either side. “Whaa-OW!” Tony rubbed his arm where Steve punched him, “what was that for?!” he exclaimed loudly as Bucky played the movie.

You felt warm as Bucky ran his left hand up and down your arm, a smile falling into place you eased further into his side and settled happily ignoring the hushed whispers between Steve and Tony. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: light smut

 

Missions were a welcome thing, you accompanied Natasha most of the time. It was something new to be working with others. To have a choice, to be able to say no. You got orders, but you could always say no, and that was more than beautiful. 

Bucky was ever present when you went out on the field, though he gave you plenty of space, just as he did with Natasha. 

* * *

 

The two of you had fallen into an easy relationship. You were still somewhat worried about what and how the others would take it. Bucky was always the one to initiate contact. Sliding his hand down your arm softly and placing his hand in yours, waiting till you squeezed back. His hand always finding a spot on your shoulder or the small of your back. 

It was more than you could handle at times. He would watch you with curiosity when you would pull away at times, these were the times that scared you. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap and live there in the safety and security his arms offered. No doubt he would hiss and claw at anyone that dared to disturb you if you had.

But it meant more than he understood. He gave you a choice. He respected your decision. You could see that he wanted nothing more but to crush you to him and he held back, always nodding and giving you a bright smile. You would relax and the next time he offered a touch you would easily take it, letting him wrap himself around you, slowly accepting it.

* * *

 

It had been Sam’s idea. He knew Bucky wanted to smother you in affection, he did it to Steve often enough. Steve returned it as well, but you were different.

“So Bucky did I ever tell you bout this cat I had?” 

Bucky looked over at him with confusion clearly across his face. You had just up and left the room when he tried pulling you into his lap. Steve chiding him quietly, saying he need to have patience.

“Look, this measly old cat, well at the time it was a kitten. Little black thing with a spot of white on its chest. It showed up at the V.A. on day. It was sick, you could tell, but no one wanted to touch it and the one that did got bit. Whatever man, I went out there day after day, left it a bowl of cream, water, can of tuna. I wasn’t sure if it wanted cream or water, that why I left both. After a week this stuff started being drunk and ate. I was happy, but still it wouldn’t let me pet it, no one. Still, I started showing up with the food, waited till it came. I wouldn’t leave till it ate from the can I was holding. It took like some five hours but it finally came over and ate.” He laughed, smile splitting his face. “That little kitten finally came up to me and climbed up my pants leg. Just outta the blue, she’s at home now...wait a minute... I gotta go..” and with that he left.

“The fuck was that about?!” Bucky wondered.

“He was trying to tell you to have patience with her, she’ll come to you stupid.”

Bucky growled and launched himself at Steve, “I am done with you calling me that punk!!!” he yelled knocking the chair Steve was in over and both of them tumbling onto the floor. Steve yelped and both laughed as they tried to beat the other.

* * *

 

So Bucky found himself in the slow process of gaining your trust. It was something he was proud of, you would pull away less and less. Became more and more sociable with the others. He realized that he had been the same not so long ago and it was thanks to Steve he had gotten so far himself. 

Bucky found museums were your favorite, art galleries had you wide eyed, Tony’s lab was as awe inspiring to you as it had been for him. Tony actually enjoyed having the two of you visit.

He stared at the both of you in shock for a moment on your most recent visit, “You guys just watch Back to the Future?” he asked raising an eyebrow. You squirmed, “no.... No, its actually a great idea, why haven’t I made a functioning Hoverboard?” he turned around and with both hands scrapped the project he was working on and had on display of his holo-display. 

His favorite moments were sitting in the movie room, watching ‘Tremors’ movies with you. After the first one you had become completely addicted to the franchise. Had watched all six of the films, you two had even found out there was a tv show as well. Though you had shaken your head and said it was ridiculous to watch that too. 

Bucky gave you kisses every time the chance came up. The middle of a mission? Kiss. In the hallway? Kiss. Before a briefing? Kiss. You turned bright red every time, shying away at first, but before he knew it you would tip your head back easily and accept his quick kiss. There were times that he would deepen them, though he didn’t want to push his luck.

Needless to say he was rather surprised when you snuggled closer and tipped your head back, lips puckered just barely. You had just begun this, asking for small kisses in this way. It was fucking cute. Bucky chuckled softly and leaned in stopping just before his lips touched yours. Your brows snapped together before you opened your eyes, he almost burst into laughter when you pouted.

“You want a kiss?” he asked softly, reaching up and brushing your hair out of your face. Nod. “Then you gotta take it, not gonna just give into what you want every time doll,” he waited, un-moving as your eyes flickered over his face. You had already been comfortable, leg thrown over both his and so it wasn’t much for you to completely straddle him. 

Bucky felt himself stiffen as you leaned up, hands cupping his face gently. Still your eyes studied him, waiting for any sign of rejection he realized. Bucky smiled and his hands landed on your hips, anchoring you atop him, thumbs gently grazing the skin under the hem of your top.

He felt his soul leave him as you pressed your lips to his. 

During missions and training you were more than sufficient, often slamming him and Steve into the mat with enough force to knock the air out of them. Right now? You were so soft he barely felt your lips on his. Bucky leant up, eyes closed, seeking your lips, encouraging you quietly. When he didn’t pull away you kissed him in earnest, fingers slipping into his long silky locks, tangling and gripping. Pulling him forwards into the kiss. 

You squeaked when Bucky’s tongue pressed in, curling and twisting with yours. His hands slid up further into your shirt, seeking skin, he made you feel hot and it made you feel as if you were missing something. He was always careful around you, always waited, so patient. You wanted more. He made you want more, it had your head spinning and breath hitching. So now, now you had him where you wanted him. There was no stopping now. 

The noise he made when you ground down on him had a smile sliding into place, it disappeared when he pulled back, hands on your hips stilling your movements. “W-wait Y/N.. slow down doll, you sure?”

You huffed, “I want,” you answered simply and rotated your hips. His eyes dilated and he groaned even as you surged forwards crashing your lips together. Bucky growled when you jerked his shirt off, your small hands running over his chest, over his shoulders, back down to his abdomen. He laughed as he tugged on your shirt, you holding onto it till you had to break away to allow him to pull it off. You froze. 

“What? What is it?” he asked breathless. You pulled on your shirt, attempting to pull it back on. “Whoa,” he held your hands in his, eyes seeking yours. He smiled softly as you met his gaze reluctantly, moving he pinned you to the couch quickly, “this?” he asked finger running down a scar over your shoulder, “this? Or is it this one?” he asked fingers easily finding scars and tracing over them. “What... aboooouuuut.... this one?” he asked lifting your hand to his left shoulder. A shudder ran through you, “what of this one?” he asked moving your hand to another of his own scars. “I don’t see yours cause I don’t see mine doll...”

You stared up at him, eyes tracing over his multiple scars. You reached up and jerked him down to you. Bucky laughed against your lips, but his hands ran up your legs into your sleeping shorts, gripping your ass and pulling you into him. It was your turn to moan as he ground his hips down into yours. 

This was what it was supposed to feel like. This. All consuming. Fire racing through your veins as his lips pressed to yours, skin against skin. You arched up into him, hands clutching at his shoulders as he caused a delicious friction between the two of you. You met his gaze as he ripped your shorts off and shoved his sweat pants down. 

“L-love you.”

Bucky felt time stop, his breathing had, you stared up at him fingers playing with his hair. It wasn’t until he saw a tear slip that he sucked in a breath. “Oh, fuck baby I love you so much. Didn’t you already know?”

You whimpered, eyes closing as you fought the unexpected wave of feelings. It had never made sense when you watched those movies with him. The girl always said it and the music would be loud and that was supposed to mean something. Now you understood. 

You gasped loudly as Bucky pressed into you slowly, kissing you softly, murmuring, ‘I love you’, in a constant stream as he did so. You pressed your hips up into his impatient. He laughed, sinking into you and halting. He was enjoying himself, watching your face, the little emotions that crossed over your face more than intriguing to watch. He moved before you had the chance to spur him on. The action more than you had expected. You cried out softly, growling when he stopped. He picked up the pace, burying himself repeatedly into your heat. His own little pants making you want more. His hands on your hips driving you irrationally frustrated, you writhed, hips jerking, nails scratching at his back. Both of you breathing hard, lips seeking the others, not close enough, you arched into him as your body tightened, a coil in your gut tightening. 

Bucky watched in awe as you came, grunting as your walls clamped down and your legs tightened around him, mouth falling open in a silent cry. “Fuck,” he buried his face in the crook of your neck as he thrust in one more time, coming deep within you.

A pleasant feeling hummed throughout you. Body as boneless as it felt after having gone a few rounds with him on the mat. It was a different kind of physical exhaustion that made you melt under him. “B-Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Can we do this again?”

Bucky burst into laughter. “As many times as you want,” he looked around suddenly, “but...not here, lets go to the room.”

You squealed as he pulled you up. Your blanket thrown over you. “PILLOW!” you huffed before he turned back around and grabbed it. Your laughter was a thing of beauty to him and he aimed to make you laugh as much as possible... along with other noises.


End file.
